However Long And My Heart's Still Sore
by Havah Kinny
Summary: Peter finally begins to get used to the fact that he's not going back to Narnia, but something is nagging at his heart. When Miraz appears in England on a glitch, will Peter and Caspian have a chance at what never was? Caspian/Peter, AUish, kidnap.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of this...yeah...**

_**A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm now rereading the book, so basically anything that I don't have in my notes from the Prince Caspian movie (Because I'm a nerd and had my notebook out in the theater…) I'm making up or guessing on…but try and enjoy it? Maybe? Oh, and I know that I've given the schools different names then they had in the movies, in the book I couldn't find the names so I'm making them up…yeah…**_

_**A/N Part II: I will warn you, there are parts of this story that seem a bit slow...like the beginning, and some things that seem pointless, with any luck they'll explain themselves!**_

* * *

As Susan kissed Caspian, Peter looked away. Something inside of him hadn't felt right since he'd met the prince and now it felt even weirder. Peter heard Lucy and Edmund giggling about the kiss and he noted the serene look on his sister's face as she walked away from the Prince. As they crossed back through to England, Peter couldn't stop his heart from racing. After they boarded the train, Edmund got everyone laughing with a joke about having left his birthday present in Narnia. Peter joined in the laughter, smiling with everyone else. After the first couple of stops, seats cleared up and he took one by a window, Edmund seated next to him. Lucy and Susan sat across from the boys. "You know what?" Susan got up with a sigh. "There's something that I have to go fix." Peter nodded and Susan walked down the train, stopping a few rows later and sitting down next to eh boy who knew her as Phyllis. Realizing that her sister wasn't coming back anytime soon, Lucy curled up, laying down across both her and Susan's seats, falling asleep. As the train rumbled on, carrying them closer towards their separate schools, Peter sighed, resting his head against the window.

"Peter, are you alright?" Edmund asked, finally speaking to his older brother.

"Yeah, fine, why?" Peter spoke in a monotonous voice, not looking away from the window or even moving for that matter.

"You've been staring out that window with no expression for near an hour now."

"Oh. Well I'm fine."

"You're not convincing me," Edmund sighed. "But you don't have to talk to me about whatever it is if you don't want to." Peter said nothing and Edmund bit his bottom lip, debating whether or not to ask the question he had going in his mind. "You're thinking about Narnia, aren't you; about how you're not going back?"

"I guess so," Peter sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really…I mean I just can't help but feel as though I'm being punished for making a mistake that cost hundreds of Narnian lives…"

"Peter, that's bullocks and you know it!"

"Would you want me as your ruler after a mistake like that? I don't think so." Peter's voice stayed calm and rational. "I should have listened to Caspian and Susan, no where near as many lives would have been lost."

"Peter, what's done is done-"

"But it was done wrong and that's my fault." Peter interrupted his brother. "I'm glad that I'm not going back, that way I can't cause anymore damage."

"Pete…" Edmund put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"It's you now Ed, when you go back you'll be High King."

"Oh god…I didn't even think of that…"

"Don't worry about it Ed, you probably should have been High King to begin with, after all, you've been the one who's grown up and learned from your mistakes – you really showed me that this time, especially when you eliminated with witch while I was captivated by her."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now…"

"Right," Peter nodded against the window. "We're almost at school, wake Lucy why don't you?" Edmund didn't like to be told what to do, but Peter seemed upset so he let it slide.

"Lu, wake up, we're nearly there." Edmund shook his younger sister awake gently.

"Has Susan been talking to that boy the entire time?" Lucy asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." Edmund nodded. "She seems to have moved on from Caspian quite quickly."

"Well it's not as though they had a prayer," Peter grumbled. "They're never going to see each other again."

"I thought they made a lovely couple," Lucy said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, well it's harmful to dwell too much in the past." Peter stood up and stretched as the conductor rang the bell.

"Next stop, Creighton Hall for Boys and Grayer Academy for Girls! Next stop kids!" More then half of the passengers on the train stood and began collecting their luggage. Susan made her way back over to her siblings, smiling slightly.

"It thought you wanted to focus on your studies, not boys," Peter said, nearly scathingly.

"Well maybe it's possible to do both." Susan shrugged. "Besides, he's nice, he wants to take me out properly and I think I'm going to let him."

"What's his name?" Lucy asked, picking up her suitcase and travel bag.

"Gregory Adams, he goes to Creighton with Peter and Edmund, he's a year under Peter, like me."

"So a year above me then?" Edmund asked. Susan nodded.

"Where does he want to take you?" Lucy asked.

"Dinner and to the movies tomorrow night, I've told him that I'll go." All three Pevensie children noticed their sister blush as she showed signs of having a crush on the boy she had been ready to stand up only a couple of hours earlier.

"That's so romantic!" Lucy gushed as they filed off of the train. The siblings looked up at the two schools. They were only a couple of streets apart, so it was easy for the siblings to see each other, just not every day.

"Susan," Peter turned to his sister as they reached the point where they had to separate. "Look after Lucy, it's her first year away and-"

"I know Peter," Susan laughed. "I'll look after Lu, I promise, just so long as you keep an eye on Edmund."

"I can look after myself, thanks!" Edmund insisted, smiling.

"Right, of course. Allow me to rephrase; Edmund, keep an eye on Peter." Susan smiled.

"Will do." Edmund nodded, saluting his older sister.

"Lucy," Peter knelt down to face his little sister. "Have a good first day and remember, I'm just across the way if you need me." Lucy smiled and hugged her brother lovingly. Susan smiled and gave Edmund a hug, though he didn't hug her back, he smiled. Then Lucy moved to hug Edmund, who returned the embrace with his youngest sister. Susan went to hug Peter, but he stepped away, offering his hand instead.

"Peter, are you angry with me?" She looked at him, slightly hurt as she shook the offered hand.

"No, I just think that we're getting a bit old for that sort of thing. Have a good start." Peter picked up his luggage. "Come along Ed, let's go find our room." Edmund nodded, giving Lucy one last quick hug and a good luck before following Peter towards Creighton hall.

_**A/N Blah blah blah, yay for setting the stage! Any predictions?**_


	2. Chapter 2

A week went by. Susan went out with Gregory and already had a second date planned. Lucy was very popular in school, making friends right and left with her vibrant personality. Edmund had fallen back in with the same group of boys that he had been friends with the year before and Peter had recoiled inside of himself. He blocked out his former friends and hardly spoke to his siblings. "Hey, Pevensie!" Peter turned around as he walked through the courtyard on his way back to the dorm after his Friday classes.

"Shit…" He took a deep breath as he faced the three boys with whom he had been fighting in the train yard a week before.

"What are you going to do without your dear little brother to protect you?" The boy who had bumped in to him initially sneered and Peter felt his blood boil. In Narnia, perhaps he would have been diplomatic, but he wasn't in Narnia and never would be again. Peter ran at the boy, tackling him to the ground, punching him wildly for the few seconds he had before the boy's friends entered the fight. The pulled Peter off of the boy and pushed him to the ground. The tallest boy kicked Peter in the gut, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Three against one, hardly seems fair." The third boy sneered as his friend kicked Peter again. The first boy picked himself up off of the ground and stood above Peter.

"You really shouldn't have done that you know." He smirked, watching as each of his friends grabbed one of Peter's arms, yanking him to his feet. Some of Peter's dirty blond hair fell in his eyes as he was jerked around by the boys. Peter didn't respond and the boy punched him in the jaw. The boy's friends twisted Peter's arms painfully behind his back, making it impossible for him to fight back.

"Get him, Jake!" The tall boy jeered and they boy called Jake landed a punch in Peter's side, causing him to stumble slightly to the side. Before he had a chance to recover, he felt a harsh blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, forcing him to gasp for breath. Jake nodded and the boys holding Peter threw him roughly to the ground. He landed on his hands and knees, scraping both on the uneven stone ground. Jake kicked him in the jaw and Peter was knocked to his side, spitting some blood from his mouth and breathing heavily, still trying to take in enough air. Peter looked up menacingly, not ready to surrender, and glared at the boys. He hooked his right foot around the tall boy's left ankle and jerked his leg, causing the boy to fall to the ground.

"Ok, break it up!" Mr. Burton, one of the History professors, pushed through the small crowd that had amassed around the fighting boys. Jake offered his hand to his friend, helping him to his feet and the three boys disappeared, leaving Peter panting on the ground. "Mr. Pevensie, pull yourself together and come with me. The rest of you, back to your business, show's over." Mr. Burton waited for Peter to catch his breath and stand slowly. Peter followed Mr. Burton, limping towards the school's main building. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Peter spoke quietly, resisting the urge to snap at his teacher. Mr. Burton just nodded as he led Peter to the headmaster's office.

"Wait here until he's ready to see you." Mr. Burton pointed to a chair and Peter sat down. Mr. Burton then went and spoke with the secretary, who scurried off once Mr. Burton had left, returning hardly a minute later with a rag filled with ice. She handed it to Peter and he took it, thanking her quietly as he put the ice against his jaw.

"Mr. Pevensie," Headmaster Burgess held the door open. "I'm ready to speak with you now." Peter sighed and stood, limping into the large office. "Have a seat." The Headmaster gestured to a chair on one side of a wooden desk.

"Thank you sir." Peter sat down, still holding the ice to his jaw.

"Peter," Burgess started in right away. "It's only been a week and you're in here already?" The man looked disappointed. "I don't understand how it works with you Peter, your marks are excellent and you're clearly bright yet you constantly find yourself in my office, why do you think that is?"

"I dunno," Peter mumbled.

"From what I've heard this fight was three against one?" Peter nodded. "I heard as well that you received the worst of it?" Peter nodded again. "Unfortunately, however, it seems as though you started the fight?" Peter nodded a third time. "Why might you have done that."

"I was angry with them for something that happened last week." Peter shrugged; he saw no use in lying. "They approached me and I failed to control my temper."

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, seeing as it's the first week, but Peter, I recommend that you find another way to channel your aggression, otherwise you're going to be facing expulsion. You were in four fights last year that we know of, probably more on the side and this brawl in the first week doesn't look good."

"Yes sir." Peter nodded.

"I recommend you look in to one of the school teams, use your aggression for competition, I know that you're sister swims over at Grayer, perhaps that?"

"Susan's the swimmer in the family, not me." Peter shook his head.

"We have a fairly good Cricket team that's looking for a new keeper."

"I bowl." Peter shook his head again.

"Fencing?" Headmaster Brugess asked. That caught Peter's attention, he looked up. "It's new this year and they're looking for some people to join, does that seem like something you would like?" Peter nodded hesitantly. "Good, they meet tomorrow in Mr. Burton's room."

"Mr. Burton?" Peter asked, gulping.

"Yes, he's the coach."

"Maybe there's something else…" Peter sighed, looking away.

"No, I think that fencing would suit you well." Headmaster Burgess nodded. "Mr. Burton will be expecting you at noon, you're dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Peter nodded and stood, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Mr. Pevensie?" Peter turned around as the Headmaster called after him. "Go get cleaned up, those cuts look painful."

"Yes sir." Peter nodded and exited the office, letting out a deep sigh as he walked back to the courtyard to collect his books.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is DEFINITELY movie verse and I don't know much about the books because I was small when I read them and I'm now rereading the book, so basically anything that I don't have in my notes from the Prince Caspian movie (Because I'm a nerd and had m

_**A/N I know NOTHING about fencing officially, all that I DO know was learned from Hamlet and James Bond…so yeah, creative license!**_

"Fencing, gentlemen, is an art." Mr. Burton faced the group of 15 or 16 boys who had come to try out for the team. "There are 10 spots, five of those are alternates. Who is placed where will be determined by a series of spars that will take place just after I explain the rules." The boys nodded and Mr. Burton proceeded to go over the rules. "Alright, I've reserved the lower field for us, don't worry, no one will watch other then the people in this room. Now grab your foils and follow me." All of the boys, already suited up, headed outside. "Alright, first we have an example match. Everyone will watch it will count towards the final team positions. Any volunteers?" Every looked around but no one had raised their hand. "Alright, Jennings, Pevensie, front and center." Peter sighed and pushed down his helmet, moving to where Mr. Burton had gestured. "Alright this match, like all of the sparring matches, will be the best of three touches, however the match will end at two if both touches are made by the same person. Ready?"

"Yes." Charles Jennings nodded.

"Yeah." Peter spoke quietly, lifting the fake sword. It was far lighter than any real sword and he couldn't help but wonder if he would be any good.

"GO!" Peter darted towards Charles, their blades crashing together. HE felt a live right away and a smile crept on to his face. With nothing at stake, at least nothing vital, he could fully enjoy the sensation of the match. He turned, his blade again meeting with Charles'. "ONE, PEVENSIE!" MR. Burton cried out, sounding surprised as Peter leapt behind his opponent, lightly touching the back of his padded vest.

"My god!" Charles lifted his helmet as they got into starting position for the second point. "You're really good! I've been training for over 4 years, you?"

"First time with a foil." Peter smiled slightly, but no one could see behind the mesh guard. "I'm a quick learner."

"You're kidding!"

"No." Peter shook his head.

"Wow…" Charles was clearly impressed. Peter readied himself for the second round, feeling half euphoric, half annoyed towards Mr. Burton. The teacher had set him up for failure. On the forms they had been required to fill out it had asked how much training they had had, he knew that Peter had never fenced and he knew that Jennings had 4 years of training. He had assumed that Jennings would dominate the match, he had wanted Peter to look stupid, to fail, and that upset him. He was, however, comforted by the fact that the teacher had failed at his attempt.

Round two went roughly the same way, Charles was on immediate defense, blocking Peter's advances as best he could. The crowd cheered as it was a good fight. "Match to Pevensie!" Mr. Burton called when Peter again touched the tip of his foil to Charles's padded vest, this time in the front. Mr. Burton looked at Peter in mild shock. "Alright, everyone pair up, you know the rules!" Peter blazed through the spars, quickly dominating in every match. Mr. Burton kept a close eye on Peter, trying to figure out if he was lucky, intimidating or skilled. After the third spar it was undeniable that he had technique. "PEVENSIE!" Mr. Burton called Peter over.

"Yes sir?" Peter pulled his mask off, letting his slightly sweat soaked sandy hair fall into his eyes.

"I know that we've had our differences, Mr. Pevensie-"

"Peter."

"Peter, and I believe that it is mostly because I have a tendency to be the one present when you get in a fight, and I must admit that I was skeptical when Burgess told me to expect you today, but there is also no denying that I'm impressed with your skill, are you sure that you've never fenced before?"

"I'm positive sir." Peter nodded, resisting the urge to make a smart alec-y comment.

"Hmm…" Mr. Burton looked contemplative.

"Sir, I should probably get back to my matches…"

"No, no, that won't be necessary." Mr. Burton shook his head. "It's obvious that you're the best, I just don't understand how that could be possible." Peter raised an eyebrow as his teacher made a strange clicking noise with his tongue. "You're a dedicated student, I can see that in your work, would be just as dedicated to this team?"

"Yes sir." Peter nodded.

"You do understand that if you get into another fight you will be suspended from the team and if there's another after that you will be thrown off?"

"Yes sir." Peter nodded again, showing that he understood.

"Then I see no reason why you should not be a starter on this team, as it would be stupid of me not to give you that position."

"Thank you sir."

"Just know that I will be keeping a particularly close eye on you, you have a tendency to change rapidly."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"A little over a year ago, you were a model student, then you come back after the summer and you're in fights right and left, you go away for the summer and come back, if anything, worse than before…" Mr. Burton sighed. "This may not be my business, but is your family life alright?"

"Its fine," Peter nodded, perhaps speaking too quickly.

"Well if you need to explain something to me, do. It's better that people know why you act the way you do." Peter just nodded yet again, knowing that no one would ever understand the truth; the real reason why he was so different from his former self; yes, it had a little something to do with his father being at war, but it was more than that, it was Narnia, it was his regression back to childhood and most of all, right now it was the confusing feeling that had been lurking in the pit of his stomach since he'd left Narnia…and Caspian.


	4. Chapter 4

"See you later Chris," Edmund waved as one of his friends headed off to meet his girlfriend from Grayer's.

"See you Ed, Jack." Chris nodded and ran off, leaving his two friends walking through the grassy back of the school.

"God, how are you not boiling?" Edmund asked, looking at Jack, who was wearing his knit sweater vest over his white button down. Edmund himself had shoved his vest inside of the brown leather shoulder bag that hung from his side. He had pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his white shirt. His sleeve were unevenly rolled up, one side of his shirt was un-tucked and he had taken the straps of his suspenders off of his shoulders so they hung behind him

"No idea." Jack shrugged.

"So…Chris is gone…" Edmund smiled.

"Yup." Jack nodded and looked around as they walked. "Come on." Jack turned and Edmund followed him until they reached a small alcove in an alleyway that separated the dorms from the dining hall. Jack pulled Edmund in by his loose tie and pushed him gently against the dark red brick. "You really grew up over the summer." Jack smiled and moved closer to Edmund so that they were just inches apart.

"You really have no idea…" Edmund smirked and grabbed a fistful of Jack's navy vest, pulling him into a kiss that was surprisingly gentle considering Edmund's preceding action. "I was afraid things might change over the summer," Edmund smiled.

"Me too."

"I'm glad that it didn't, I was a little worried that our time at the end of the last year was just experimentation."

"It was," Jack stated. "It just seems to be a little different now."

"No one can know," Edmund rested his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"No one's going to Eddie." Jack reached out for the brown leather strap that was diagonally crossing Edmund's chest and used it to draw the boy into a soft kiss. "We'll just have to be careful, we went for nearly a month last year and no one noticed, we'll just keep doing what we're doing and we'll be fine."

"What about Peter?" Edmund asked hesitantly.

"What about him?"

"He keeps a watch out for me, he may notice that something's up and I don't think I can lie to him if he asks me directly."

"He didn't get suspicious last year…" Jack cocked and eyebrow, looking confused. "Did something change over the summer?"

"Sort of…" Edmund sighed. He couldn't explain to Jack about Narnia, the boy wouldn't have believed him. He couldn't explain that Peter was detached and maladjusted. "He got in a fight at the train yards…and then another one yesterday…"

"He's still getting into fights?" Jack asked, more concerned for Edmund than for Peter.

"Yeah…he's even starting them now…" Edmund sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Jack bit his bottom lip.

"It's alright, you know what? We'll just have to burn that bridge when we come to it – if we come to it at all."

"I like that plan." Jack smiled and drew Edmund back into the kiss. Edmund hated keeping things from Peter, but he couldn't help but feel that his older brother wouldn't understand and it was clear that he didn't need another thing to fog up his thoughts and keep him up at night.

**o.o.o**

"Pevensie, Jennings, Andrews, Lelan and Kent, you are our starters. Smith, Collins, Ralston, Parkman and Hunt, you are the alternates, everyone else, please deposit your pads and foils in my classroom." The boys all nodded and the six who didn't make it left the field. "Alright, I expect to see you all back here a week from today at noon sharp." The crowd dispersed and Peter immediately removed his padded clothing, shoving it into his bag before starting back for the dorms. When he got back to the room, he stashed his foil and padding under his bed so that Edmund wouldn't see it and lay back on his bed, attempting to hash through _Les Miserables _for his English class. Peter's mind drifted as he turned the pages, his thoughts redirecting themselves towards the fencing and he let out a deep sigh as he remembered the last person he had crossed blades with whom he hadn't intended to wound or kill; the tall, dark Prince who remained behind in Narnia.

"Pete, are you alright?" Peter was started from his daze as his brother entered the room.

"What?" Peter sat up slightly, pulling the book back in front of his face.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked again, walking over to his older brother and looking down at him.

"Yeah." Peter didn't look up from the small print he was pretending to read; he didn't want to talk to anyone, even Edmund.

"Why do you suppose it is that I don't believe you, Pete?" Edmund questioned, sitting down on the side of Peter's bed. Peter said nothing and remained as he was, moving only slightly to turn the page in his book. "Pete, come on, you have to talk to me sooner or later."

"No, I don't." Peter rolled onto his side so that his back was to Edmund, his front facing the wall that his bed was up against.

"Ok, look." Edmund snatched the book from Peter's hand and tossed it to the ground, grabbing his older brother's shoulder and holding him down, not giving him the chance to escape. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you need some sort of intervention Peter."

"Ed, let me up!" Peter jerked upwards, but Edmund held him down the way their father had taught him when they learned to wrestle properly.

"Not until you get a few things through your head." Edmund stared Peter down, holding his gaze. "You're not going back to Narnia, Pete. I'm sorry, it's unfair, but such is life! Sue's not going back either, but I don't see her moping about, getting in fights and blocking out everyone who cares about her! You have to grow up again Peter, and I know that you're impatient, I am too, we already grew up once, how is it fair that we should be kids again? But we are and there's not a bloody thing that we can do about it, alright?" Edmund's dark eyes bored into Peter's blue ones.

"No," Peter protested. "It's NOT alright! NOW LET ME UP!"

"Why can't you just accept this Peter? You're to grow up properly now!"

"It's easy for you to say, you're going back! You get to go rule again, your time isn't up! You wouldn't understand!" Peter yelled up at his brother, his brow furrowed in indignation.

"You're right, I wouldn't, I don't, but Susan does and she's accepting it, she's moving on with her life!"

"WELL MAYBE SHE DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT HIM!" Peter hollered. As Edmund's eyes widened, the older boy realized his mistake. "It…she didn't care enough about it…" Peter tried to cover up his error, but the look on his brother's face told him that it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N For those of you who are curious, I posted a link to a picture of Jack on my profile...it's the kind who was in 3:10 To Yuma.  
_**

"Peter…" Edmund's hold on Peter relaxed as the shock of Peter's slip up sank in. Peter took his chance to push Edmund off of him. The younger boy fell in a heap on the floor as Peter stood quickly. "PETER, WAIT!" Edmund called after his brother, but his plea had no effect; Peter had run out the door as quickly as he could. He ran down the stairs, out of the form and into the warm evening. Pushing past a couple of girls from Grayer who were in search of boys, Peter sped from the campus out into the street. He continued to run, darting past cars, people and structures, breathing heavily.

"Peter," the boy was stopped short, jerking backwards as someone grabbed hold of his upper arm.

"Let go of me!" Peter tried to pull away, but the grip was strong and in his weakened emotional state, Peter was unable to break free. He looked up to see Mr. Burton looking at him.

"Why the hysterics?" Mr. Burton asked, his voice calm, as always. It wasn't until Mr. Burton stated the question that Peter realized that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"You wouldn't understand, just let me go!" Peter made another fruitless attempt to yank his arm free of his teacher's hold. By now the struggle between student and teacher had attracted the attention of passers by and Peter knew that he could cry for help, lie, say that this man was attacking him and he would be free in an instant, but even in his instability he knew better than to cry wolf like that.

"I may understand more than you think, Peter." Mr. Burton looked seriously at Peter. "Why don't you calm down and walk with me?"

"Why don't you let of my arm and I'll keep running?" Peter countered.

"Where are you running to?" Mr. Burton asked, keeping his hold on Peter's arm.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Peter's response was tight but inexplicably polite.

"Do _you _know where you're running to?"

"No…" Peter looked down, sighing.

"Then I'm afraid that I cannot let you continue on your own, it would be unsafe." Mr. Burton didn't raise his voice to Peter, but his tone didn't calm the boy either.

"So what, you're just going to drag me forcibly back to Creighton?" Peter's voice displayed anger, annoyance and mild panic carried over form his encounter with his brother.

"If I have to, yes, but if you calm down and talk to me about what's to you out at dusk, running through the streets in tears I may be able to change the plan a bit." Mr. Burton began to walk and Peter had no choice but to fall in to step with his teacher. "Now, what's gotten in to you? You were fine earlier, you seemed to really enjoy the fencing." Peter said nothing. "Peter?"

"I had a disagreement with my brother, alright? He was lecturing me so I yelled at him and ran out, now will you let me go?" Peter looked angrily at his teacher.

"Did the fight get physical?"

"No!" Peter shook his head. "Mr. Burton just looked at him skeptically. "Well I may have shoved him a bit, but it didn't hurt him!"

"Are you sure?" Mr. Burton continued walking, "or did you run away before you had the chance to be sure?"

"I would NEVER hurt Edmund!" Peter looked at his teacher in horror. "How could you suggest that? After all he's been through? We may not always get along but I would never, EVER hurt him!" Peter hated that his teacher was accusing him of causing his brother any harm.

"I just wanted to make sure Peter, relax!" Mr. Burton sighed.

"Relax?! You just implied that I seem like someone who would hurt my brother! I thought that your goal was to calm me down, not make me angry! My siblings mean more to me than anything else and if you think that I would ever cause them pain you are seriously wrong!" Peter tried to pull away from Mr. Burton again, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

"Mr. Pevensie, I wasn't saying that would knowingly hurt him, but if you did shove him you may have hurt him unintentionally."

"If I thought that there was even a chance he was hurt I wouldn't have left – believe me, I've seen Edmund hurt ad I know what he's like when he's in pain – he was fine, I'm telling you!"

"Alright, Peter, I believe you, you don't seem like the type to abuse a sibling, you just seem like an angry guy…all the fighting, seclusion, now this?"

"I harbor resentment, ok? I'm a guy, it's what we do!" Peter snapped.

"What exactly do you resent?"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand, alright? And even if you would, I'm not telling you because quite frankly I don't trust you." Peter shrugged against Mr. Burton's grip, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Fair enough," Mr. Burton nodded. "But find someone you _can_ talk to about it, keeping things bottled up like that spurs anger, which triggers violence – something you clearly know a lot about."

"You have no _idea _what I know about violence! Have you ever seen someone die? Have you ever been unable to help someone and have them die because of it? You have no idea whatsoever about real violence, you-"

"Peter!" Edmund ran up to his brother. "God, Peter, I've been looking all over for you!" Mr. Burton stopped so that Peter was facing Edmund.

"Go away," Peter grumbled. "Go back to school; I don't want to talk to you." He looked away, refusing to make eye contact with his brother.

"Peter…" Edmund put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Please talk to me!" Edmund directed his glance up to Mr. Burton. "Sir, would you please let go of my brother? I need to speak with him alone." Mr. Burton nodded and released Peter's arm. Peter massaged his bicep and turned to walk away, but Edmund grabbed the back of his shirt. "We need to talk, Pete."

"No, we don't." Peter pulled away from Edmund and started to run again, but the younger boy chased after him.

"We could do this forever Pete, you know that I can run just as far and fast as you!" Peter mentally cursed, knowing that Edmund was right. "Don't make me wear you down, Peter, I just want to talk to you!"

"FINE!" Peter snapped, whirling around to face his brother. "Go ahead, lay into me why don't you?" Peter opened his arms so that his body formed a 'T.' "Make fun of me, ridicule me, just get it over with! Please!" The tears that had begun to slow down earlier broke through with a vengeance, streaming down his cheeks as he waited for his brother's criticism.

"Pete, why on earth would I do that to you?" Edmund walked towards the older boy, looking at him sympathetically for a second before pulling him into a fraternal embrace. "You were talking about Caspian, right?"

"Yes," Peter whispered faintly.

"You…you have feelings for him?"

"Yes." Again, Peter's voice was barely audible.

"Peter, are you in love with him?" Edmund looked Peter in the eye, making it so that his brother couldn't lie to him.

"I-" Peter paused, choking back a sob. "I think so."


	6. Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight," Edmund said as he and Peter walked back towards school. "You just stood by and watched while your – our – sister kissed the boy you love?"

"God…Ed, do you hate me?"

"For liking the same person as your sister? NO!"

"No, Ed, for liking a boy."

"Of course not! Peter, if the sparks were there, they were there! You can't help it Pete, stuff like this just happens." Edmund shrugged. "I don't think I could ever hate you, for anything, but I _know _that I could never hate for something that isn't your fault."

"Oh god…Ed, what am I going to do?!"

"Is this why you're so upset about not being able to return to Narnia?" Edmund glanced quickly at Peter as they walked. Peter nodded, but said nothing. "Well do you like girls too? Other boys?"

"No…" Peter shook his head. "It's really just him…I'm a bit stuck…" Peter gulped.

"It's alright Pete, you'll move on eventually." Edmund put his arm gently around his older brother, something that Peter had last done to comfort him when their father left for war. "It might take a bit, but you'll find someone else, Susan has…"

"I don't think she felt this way about him." Peter shook his head. "If he had kissed me I wouldn't have been able to go back through…I would have refused. If Susan had feelings like this for Caspian she would have stayed."

"I'm so sorry Pete…"

"It's not your fault, you're not the one hopelessly attracted to a boy." Peter sounded resentful and Edmund bit his bottom lip.

"Look, Peter, that's not true."

"What?"

"You've told me the truth, I'm going to level with you about something." Edmund stopped walking and turned to face Peter. "I've been experimenting with Jack."

"What?" Peter looked confused. "What kind of experimenting?"

"I think you know…" Edmund sighed. "Behind the building, in the ally between buildings…at first it was nothing real, just us trying to figure out…you know…what to do if we ever got a date…so that we wouldn't look stupid."

"Wow…" Peter let out a deep sigh.

"What I'm saying is it escalated…no, no not like that!" Edmund shook his head as Peter stared at him. "It escalated to real feelings, I mean over the summer."

"Is that why you were so on edge over the break?" Edmund just nodded. "I was worried that when we'd get back to school he'd have found a girl and didn't need any more of our meetings…but as luck would have it, he was worried about the same thing happening with me…what I'm saying is…Peter, Susan kissed Caspian, he didn't initiate it."

"He kissed her back…"

"Not for very long, Peter I know what a long kiss is, that wasn't it." Edmund began walking again, gently pulling Peter's arm so that he followed him.

"This really explains a lot about you, you know."

"Ok, we're done talking about me now, alright?"

"No, you're my little brother, if you're going about with other boys doing things like that-" Edmund rolled his eyes and cut Peter off.

"Pete, I'm being careful. I'm not taking this any faster than I should, alright? And this isn't the 30s…I believe that your problem is a bit more pressing."

"Pressing? Ed, I have all the time in the world, I'm never going to see Caspian again, there's nothing that I can do about this. It's only been a bit over a week here; for him it's been…I dunno, however long, and my heart's still sore…"

"I'm sorry Pete. Look, let's just go back to school, get you something to eat and talk through this."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine,_ I'll_ get something to eat and we can talk our way through this." Peter just nodded and he walked with Edmund in silence back to the school. They entered the dining hall and almost as soon as they did Jack came up to them.

"Ed, we've been waiting for you," Jack gestured over to a table where a small group of Edmund's friends were seated.

"Look, I'm gonna grab some food and go back to the dorm with my brother, Pete's having a bit of a rough day."

"Rough day? Word has it he's going to be the star of the fencing team, Liam's an alternate and he said that Peter was a force to be reckoned with!"

"Fencing team, what?" Edmund's face contorted to display his utter confusion. '

"What? You mean he didn't tell you?" Jack looked confused.

"Ed, I'm leaving, you stay with your friends, I'll be fine." Peter turned but Edmund grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"No, Pete, I'll just grab some food and we can go."

"He can sit with us," Jack jerked his head at Peter.

"I have a name you know, there's no use talking to me as though I'm not here," Peter snapped, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Edmund's friend.

"Whoa, Peter," Edmund looked at his brother in mild surprise. "That was completely-"

"I'll see you later Ed." Peter pulled away from Edmund and left the building.

"Jack, I'll see you tomorrow…" Edmund turned around and ran after his brother, catching him just before the dorms. "Peter, what the hell was that?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at me," Peter said simply, shrugging as though it were obvious. "I didn't like the way he was talking to you as though I wasn't standing just there."

"I understand that you're in a bad mood, that you're feeling insecure right now, but just because you're in a one sided love doesn't mean that you can sabotage my chance at reciprocated feelings."

"That's not what I was doing Ed! I know Jack's a nice boy, I just didn't like the way that he was treating me and I didn't want to be around him, that's all, this has nothing to do with my jealousy!"

"I don't think that you should go to town tomorrow Pete." Edmund held the door to their dorm open for Peter and his older brother walked inside. "I think that you should just stay here and rest…I'll stick around too, that way you'll have someone to talk to if you need that…and I think that maybe it would do you some good to see Lucy as well."

"Look, Ed, all I really want right now is to be left alone, nothing that you or Lucy can do will change how I feel, alright?"

"What if you talked about this to Susan?"

"You must be out of your mind." Peter shook his head. "Telling Susan that I'm in love with Caspian would be about the stupidest thing I can imagine, no, Ed, I'm in this one alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Peter slept badly at first that night, tossing and turning with nightmares and unwelcome images. In the early hours of the morning when it was still very much dark outside, he was awoken by something cool against his neck. "Draw your sword, King!" Peter's eyes shot open with fear.

"Ed, bloody hell, DO NOT do that to me!" Peter's breathing slowed as he saw his younger brother standing over him, a fencing foil in his hand.

"This isn't a test, Peter, draw your sword, I know you've got one, Liam's lent me his."

"Just leave me alone!" Peter rolled over, but Edmund pushed the foil a bit harder into Peter's neck. Peter reached under his bed and grabbed around a bit before his hands rested on the hilt of the foil. He tightened his grip on it and without warning, raised to push Edmund's away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Liam said that you didn't have an proper competition on the team, so I thought I'd give that a run for its money, give you someone to practice with."

"It's the middle of the night…"

"Yeah, and you've fought under worse circumstances than that, come Pete, I'm itching for a good run." Peter didn't answer Edmund with words but jumped to his feet, his blade crashing against Edmund's. Edmund blocked the attacked and jumped on to his bed so that he had the high ground over his brother. Peter struck blades with Edmund a couple of more times before jumping on the bed as well. He forced Edmund to back down from the bed and soon the spar had moved into the hallway, blades clanging as the moved each other downwards. Edmund managed to back Peter into the stairwell, but instead of giving up, Peter jumped onto the banister, forcing Edmund to take the stairs halfway down. "There you go, that's the old Peter."

"Shut up and fight." Peter forced Edmund to the bottom of the stairs and jumped from the banister, taking his younger brother to the ground. With a grunt, Edmund kicked upwards with both feet, pushing Peter off of him. He jumped to a standing position, his blade ready for more. The boys ignored the small crowd of boys who had woken from the grunts of the boys and tinny clangs of the foils. Peter struck, but Edmund made a right pivot, blocking the attack with his blade. The two migrated still further from their room, Edmund backing Peter out of the door and into the courtyard. Edmund jumped on a stone bench, again taking the high ground against Peter. The boys that had awoken circled around them, giving the boys a semi-wide berth as the duel carried on. With a loud cry, Peter twisted his blade around Edmund's, forcing the foil from the younger boy's hands. It flew to the side and the crowd parted so as not to be hit.

"It appears as though you still best me." Edmund smirked as he knelt, acknowledging his defeat. "See? It was always supposed to be you on top."

"You did all of this to prove me best?" Peter looked at his younger brother in amazement. Edmund just looked up at Peter and nodded.

"What in the name of god is going on out here?" Headmaster Burgess pushed his way through the small circle and let out a deep sigh as his eyes fell on Peter, the tip of his fencing foil pointed at the throat of Edmund, who was still on his knees in front of Peter. "Pevensie…I should have known." The headmaster shook his head in slight disappointment. "The rest of you, back to your beds, there's nothing to see here." The crowd dispersed and Peter lowered the foil. "What did I tell you about fighting?!"

"Please sir, if I may," Edmund got slowly to his feet. "He didn't start this sir, I did."

"Ed!" Peter shook his head, staring at his younger brother.

"The younger Pevensie?" The headmaster looked skeptically at the younger boy as he stood by his older brother. "You have a completely flawless history, you say you started this?" Edmund nodded in response. "Alright, you two come with me, we'll get this settled the right way so we can get some sleep.

"Yes sir." Peter nodded and waited for Edmund to retrieve his discarded foil before both boys followed the headmaster to his office.

"Peter, this is the second time that you've been in my office in the past three days," the headmaster glanced suspiciously at the foils that the boys had rested on the floor. "The fencing was supposed to suppress your rage, not instigate it."

"With all due respect, sir…" Edmund bit his lip. "My brother didn't instigate this, I did."

"So you've said." Headmaster Burgess raised and eyebrow and looked quizzically at Edmund. "Would you care to offer greater detail?"

"Yes sir." Edmund nodded.

"Ed-" Peter started again, but Edmund kicked him.

"Peter was asleep, I borrowed a foil from Liam Hunt, woke Peter up and challenged him. He tried to tell me to get lost but I wouldn't let him, so he fought and that's that."

"Sir," Peter cut in before the headmaster had a chance to comment. "I was having a rough time, he only did this to prove something to me that would make me feel better, he shouldn't be punished for that."

"Did his actions make you feel any better?" The headmaster queried.

"Yes sir." Peter nodded, looking down to avoid the headmaster's gaze.

"Then I suppose that neither of you will be punished for your actions."

"Thank you sir." Peter nodded and smiled, grateful that Edmund wouldn't be reprimanded for attempts to cheer Peter up.

"Peter, you may go, but I'm going to ask Edmund to stay behind for a minute or two. If you wish to wait for your brother, you are familiar with the waiting area." Peter nodded and stood, leaving Edmund and the headmaster.

"Sir, I didn't mean to-"

"That's not what I wanted to speak to you about. I wanted to ask if there's something wrong with Peter."

"Oh…Honestly, sir, I can't say…he's been through some things lately and I think that he's having a bit of trouble getting around them." Edmund sighed. "He's retreating inside of himself, but he'll be alright…I think." Edmund tried to keep the slightly troubled look from his face as he looked to the side. "I think that I'm finally beginning to get through to him."

_**A/N I'm sorry, I needed them to have fun with the fencing...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Another week passed. Edmund continued to juggle school, his relationship with Jack and his attempts to help Peter. Peter had spent a fair amount of his free time over at Grayer with Lucy, playing with her and meeting her friends. When he was with her, he was naturally happier – really everyone was when in the presence of Lucy. Susan remained focused in her studies, her budding relationship with Gregory and the school's swimming team. Peter had kept out of trouble as best he could, avoiding everyone, as per usual, especially those with whom he'd be inclined to quarrel. "How much time do you suppose has passed?" Peter asked Lucy as they sat out in the Grayer courtyard on Sunday evening.

"I dunno." Lucy shrugged. "I mean I don't think that there's a proper scale for our years to Narnian years, because, according to Susan – and she did the math, the time between us going back through the wardrobe and then getting called back at the train yard, roughly one year in Narnia would have been six hours here, but that would mean that the whole time we were ruling at least a few days would have passed, yet no time at all went by." Lucy looked contemplatively at Peter.

"So you think that Narnian time compares to ours on an as need basis?"

"Yes, I would suppose so." Lucy nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Peter shrugged nonchalantly. "Just curious is all. You know, you really are very clever for someone your age." Peter smiled at his sister.

"You seem to be forgetting that you're not the only one who grew up in Narnia." Lucy giggled and stepped off of the bench. "Why are you always so serious now Peter? You used to be fun."

"Oh Lu…" Peter sighed. "I'll work on being more fun, alright?" Peter gazed at his sister lovingly. "I promise."

"Susan said that you've been fighting again." Lucy folded her arms across her chest and stared at him seriously; for a small girl she was rather intimidating.

"Only once, and I'm done with that now, I've found a way to divert my feelings, alright? So you can tell Susan that I'm through fighting."

"Good." Lucy smiled. "Now come on, I've promised Beth that you'll give her a game of cards before you go back to Creighton.

"Oh did you now?" Peter smiled and walked up to Lucy. "You cunning little vixen." He grabbed her around the middle and effortlessly slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Peter! Come on Peter, put me down!" Lucy giggled as she beat her fists against his back.

"You're laughing." Peter shook his head. "That makes it hard for me to believe that you really want to be put down, I think you're bluffing."

"Peter!" Lucy continued to giggle and squirm as Peter walked, finally setting her down when they met with her friend at a table outside.

"One game girls, then I have to go, I have a paper to finish on French literature, so don't keep me long." After _several _games of cards, Peter finally headed back to his room at Creighton. Edmund was sitting on his bed looking forlorn. "Ed, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Edmund turned away, lying on his side to avoid Peter.

"I know what it's like to lie about being fine, Ed, and I can tell that that's what you're doing right now. I'll ask differently, what's wrong?"

"Jack and I had a fight." Edmund rolled over so that he was facing Peter. "You know he's older than I and he's of age…he pulled me aside after lunch and told me that he'd made the decision to join the army."

"Oh Ed…" Peter let out a deep sigh. "Ed, I'm sorry."

"I told him not to go, that I was already waiting in terror for one person that I cared about to return from that hell hole, but he told me that it was his duty, so I yelled at him, telling him that this wasn't his fight, that he was just a boy and he told me that I couldn't possibly understand anything about war. I got a bit too emotional and I yelled that I knew far more than anyone, especially someone my age, should, but of course I was unable to back this up without telling him about Narnia, so I told him that it was his decision, but I wouldn't support him. He didn't stop me, so I walked off."

"Sleep it off," Peter suggested. "Talk to him about it tomorrow once you've both been given a chance to cool off and think over what's been said – going to him about this now while you're still both worked up would only pour salt in the cut."

"Thanks…" Edmund sighed. "You and I, we just can't seem to catch a break, can we? You and Caspian, the fighting, now this?" He burrowed under his blankets.

"Just get some sleep Ed, it'll work itself out." Peter sat down at his desk to finish his paper. As he was working, he tried to keep his mind off of his problems and Edmund's, attempting to direct his focus onto a convincing argument defending Javert's obsession with finding Valjean. He made special care to be quiet so as not to wake Edmund and remind him of all that was wrong in his life. About two hours later, Peter finished the paper and closed the book with a sigh. He showered quickly, threw on a pair of light pants, switched the light off and sank into bed. As he drifted slowly into sleep he couldn't possible have imagined just how far from catching a break he and Edmund really were.

"Make a sound, king, and you'll regret it." Peter was pulled from his sleep as he felt something press against his chest.

"Not tonight Ed, go back to sleep," Peter muttered, attempting to roll over and re-enter sleep.

"I don't think that you fully understand the weight of the situation, boy." Peter's eyes flew open and immediately fell on the pistol that was pressed against his chest, held there by a masked man who most certainly was not his brother.

_**A/N sorry if the Les Miserables reference is a bit...odd...I'm incredibly obsessed with both book and play, so...yeah...sorry!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Peter sat up slowly, his actions guided by the gun. He immediately looked over to Edmund's bed, but it was empty. His eyes darted around the room, trying to locate Edmund, and fell on the right corner nearest the door. Edmund was being held by another masked man, a hand covering his mouth and a gun similar to the one aimed at Peter pressed upwards against the tender area below his chin. He been too upset to change into his pajamas the night before, so he stood now in his uniform, suspenders hanging from his waistband, tie loose around his partially unbuttoned shirt, looking terrified. "Either of you make a sound or try to run and we'll shoo the other; if you both try something, we'll have no choice but to bring your sisters into this, are we clear?" Peter nodded in response to the man who had woken him. The voice was familiar, but Peter couldn't quite place it. "Now get up, come with us." Peter gulped, but did as the man instructed; the gun to his brother's head was far too threatening. The man holding Edmund removed the hand from his mouth, but grabbed the back collar of the boy's white shirt, moving the gun so that it pointed at the back of the younger boy's head. Peter followed, the cold metal of the gun pressed against his lower back.

They were forced from the building out into the night and towards a black automobile. The man holding Edmund opened the back door of the car and set his gun down on the back seat, and making sure that he saw the gun pointed at Peter, pushed Edmund roughly against the side of the car. He ignored Edmund's whimper of pain and wrenched the boy's arms behind his back, tying them tightly with thick ropes. It was all that Peter could do not to cry out as the man pulled a dark fabric gag through Edmund's mouth. A black cloth was tied over Edmund's eyes and he was shoved into the back seat of the car, slamming against the door on the other side. Edmund let out a cry of pain that was muffled by the gag as he collided with the door. Peter bit his tongue to keep from reacting to his brother's pain as he was bound, gagged and blindfolded. The man threw him into the car and he smashed against Edmund.

Peter shivered as the car began to move. His brother shifted slightly, resting his head on Peter's bare shoulder. The older boy wanted nothing more than to put his arm around Edmund and comfort him, but considering his restraints, that was impossible. He lay his head on top of Edmund's to let him know that he was there. Both boys' minds were filled with questions about what was happening, who was doing this to them and why? Were Susan and Lucy safe? In Narnia they had been constantly ready to be attacked, but in England they had never thought that something like this would happen. They huddled in the back seat of the car together until it stopped. A strong hand grabbed Peter's bicep and yanked him roughly from the vehicle. He was pulled down a flight of stairs and he could hear Edmund being dragged along behind him. The boys were pushed into chairs back to back and a length of chain was wrapped six times around their chests and upper arms, binding them to each other. The blindfolds were removed and both boys blinked as they were left alone in the dark room, the only light was that of the moon and stars coming through the few windows surrounding them. As the door locked, an utter sense of hopelessness washed over Peter – he could think of no way out of this, no way to save himself, but more importantly, no way to save his brother.

**o.o.o**

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Susan called as she ran to the door of her dorm. She opened to see a boy that she didn't know standing beside Gregory, looking very worried. "Gregory, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, this is Jack, he's a friend of Edmund's, he knows that I know you and he said that it was important he see you straight away."

"Susan, look, I'm not sure that you know who I am, but I'm a very close friend of Ed's and I noticed that he wasn't in our first two classes this morning, so I went up to his room, the door was wide open and I found this on Peter's desk." Jack handed Susan a letter.

"What is this?"

"I'm not completely sure, it was addressed to you, I read it, I'm sorry, but I don't understand it…perhaps you should keep it away from Lucy though…I wouldn't want to hear it if I were her."

"Right…" Susan looked skeptically at Jack as she opened the letter. "Gregory, why don't you go occupy Lu, alright?" Gregory nodded and disappeared into the room while Susan and Jack stayed in the hallway. "Look, is something wrong with Edmund?"

"I'm not sure." Jack sighed and shook his head. "I mean he and I had a horrible fight last night and at first I figured that he was just too angry with me to show his face, but this…I don't think that he would have set up something like this…" Jack looked at Susan, clear worry on his face.

"Something like what?" Susan's glance displayed utmost confusion as she studied Jack, trying to get a read on him.

"Just read the letter, I could never explain it." Jack gestured towards the paper in Susan's hand and she unfolded it nervously.

**Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, **

** It is with great sincerity that I write to you now, telling you that your brothers are in grave danger should you not do as I say. I have them both in my possession and am sure that you would like to see that change, especially as they are not terribly fond of the ropes binding them…or the pain that they will endure for each day you do not give me what I ask. It is a simple request really and I ask that you not doubt any of this, the fate of your brothers rests in my hands and I wouldn't try my if I were you or it will result in an endgame that pleases no one. Your task, should you choose to secure their freedom, is to turn my nephew over to me, it is high time he and I had a little chat. I will be in touch.**

**Sincerely Yours, **

** -**_**Miraz**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt, but Susan, this came for you just now." Susan hardly had time to finish reading the letter Jack had handed her before a small parcel was handed to her by one of the other girls on the floor.

"Oh, thank you…" Susan forced a smile onto her face, attempting to look as though nothing was wrong. Once the girl had left, Susan tore open the package. "Oh god…" she gasped, shuddering at the contents.

"What is it?" Jack took it from her hands.

"It's Edmund's tie…I know if because mum stitched his initials into all of his ties because he lost so many of them last year…" Jack didn't bother to point that he knew this, because for one, that would have caused him to have to explain why he knew it, and also this was not the time for that sort of conversation; Jack could see now, from Susan's reaction, that this wasn't a joke and that Edmund was very much in a great deal of danger.

"So then…" Jack gulped.

"Look, I'm sorry, I have to go." Susan pushed open the door. "Lucy, come on, Peter and Edmund need our help, we have to go immediately."

"Where are you going?" Gregory asked in surprise as a very worried looking Susan took Lucy's hand and made for the doorway.

"It's a long story, please…we have to go now…"

"I'm coming with you," Gregory stated. "You can explain to me later…but if you're brother's need help, I'm not letting you go alone."

"Really, it would be better if you stayed," Susan insisted as she and Lucy headed down the hallway, Gregory following behind them. "Bringing you with would require a great deal of explanation and in all honesty I'm not sure you'd believe me anyways."

"Susan, I believe you when you said your name was Phyllis even after Lucy called you Susan, I think that I'll believe whatever you have to tell me…" Gregory sighed. "You're clearly upset and I'm not letting you go wherever it is your going without me and that's final."

"Must you always be so persistent?" Susan asked, letting out a deep sigh as she, Lucy and Gregory exited the building.

"Would you ever have spoken to me if I hadn't been?" Again, Gregory had made his point and Susan couldn't argue, so she didn't try.

"Fine, you just have to promise not to tell anyone what you find out and you have to promise to stay calm, alright?"

"Did you kill someone?"

"No!" Susan shook her head. "That's not the sort of thing I'm talking about, look…I'll explain it on the train, alright? We've got to get to the countryside to see an old friend, Professor Kirke."

"He's the man that you stayed with when the bombs in London made it too dangerous, yes?" Susan nodded again as the trio hurried as fast as they could towards the train station, which, because of the boarding schools, was indeed very close. Within half an hour they had purchased their tickets and were on the train. Susan began the long explanation to Gregory, who listened in silence, completely shocked by what he was hearing. When she brought him up to speed on Narnia, she proceeded to tell both him and Lucy about the predicament that Edmund and Peter were in.

"I'm sorry, if you don't believe me, Gregory, I don't blame you…you can get off at the next stop and turn back…" Susan lowered her head, slightly ashamed that she had spilled all to Gregory, who still hadn't said a word.

"It's hard to believe," Gregory hesitated. "But you're convinced that it's real, and you seem pretty grounded in reality, so I really have no choice but to believe that you are telling the truth."

"Really?" Susan looked up at him, the slightest of smiles on her face – it was horrible, worrying about her brothers, but knowing that Gregory believed in Narnia and in their adventures made everything seem just a little bit more alright. Having not sent any warning that they were coming, the Pevensie girls and Gregory had to walk to the professors estate, but reached it soon enough, as they were fueled with worry and the desire to help Edmund and Peter. Susan pounded on the door hurriedly, her heat beating quickly both from the exercise and the fear that there would be nothing they could do.

"Susan…Lucy…what a surprise…" Professor Kirke opened the door and looked at them in surprise. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We're sorry to barge in on you like this, but Peter and Edmund are in trouble…they really, really need our help and we need yours…" Susan apologized profusely as the professor held the door open, letting them in.

"What is the matter?"

"This," Susan handed him the letter.

"Oh, it's awful!" Lucy added. "Something's gone wrong…someone who should never have entered this world got through some how…" Lucy wrapped her arms around the professor's waist and hugged him tightly. "He's going to hurt them…please, you have to help us get to Narnia…Aslan will know what to do!"

"There, there, Lucy, it's going to be alright, let's see what we can do, shall we?" Lucy nodded and the girl's began to run up the stairs, taking them two at a time, the professor and Gregory in tow.

"Sorry to disturb you," Gregory said to the professor as the girl's opened the wardrobe.

"Who are you, may I ask?" The professor's voice was kind and Gregory didn't feel at all threatened by the question.

"I'm…um…"

"He's with me," Susan said, approaching them.

"Ah." The professor nodded knowingly. "So no luck with the wardrobe then?"

"No." Lucy shook her head. "Oh god…it's hopeless, isn't it."

"My dear girl, don't lose hope! The second you lose faith then you really have lost, until then there's always a way." The professor turned. "Come on, I have one last thing that just might work." The girls and Gregory followed him to the study. The professor rooted around in his desk and drew out a box. "Ah, yes…this should do it." He opened it to reveal four rings, two yellow, two green. "There's only two sets, but I predict that if you hold hands it just might work."

"What are these?" Susan asked, looking down at the rings.

"These, my dear, are how I made my journey's to Narnia so long ago. You put on the yellow one and it will draw you to a wood between worlds, if you go to the third pool in the second row, put on the green ring and jump in, you will find yourself in the most familiar of strange worlds. Now if I am correct you haven't much time?"

"No." Susan shook her head and she slipped the two green rings in to her shirt pocket before taking Lucy's hand. She and Gregory each reached for one of the yellow rings and in an instant, all three of them had disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wake up, boy." Peter awoke to someone hitting him hard in the stomach with a heavy object. "For every day your sister's don't get us what we need, you pay." The object, which Peter now recognized as a portion of a pipe, collided again with his bare torso and he gasped in pain. He heard a muffled whimper escape Edmund's gag as the younger boy was hit with a similar object and he struggled against the restraints, though it was clearly no use.

"The only hope for you is if you I get what I want, you know." The horribly familiar voice that Peter had been unable to place spoke again and both boys turned their heads. A shock of ice cold fear shot up Peter's spine as his eyes rested on the no longer masked face of the man who had spoken. Edmund grabbed for Peter's hand behind their backs and held it tightly. Neither of them understood how it was possible that the Telmarine king they were sure had been defeated stood in front of them now, holding their lives hostage for some unknown price.

"Mmm! MMMM!" Peter tried to push the gag from his mouth his tongue as questions cascaded into his mind, but it was tied far too tightly for that to even be a possibility. Miraz just laughed at Peter's struggle and Edmund's hand grasped his, holding it tighter as though trying to channel all of his fear into the grip on his brother's hand.

"Your attempts our pitiful, boy king," Miraz shook his head. "You will be free when, and only when, my nephew dies at my hands." Peter's heart stopped. Caspian. That was what this all about, Caspian. Edmund sensed the change in Peter's emotions as they switched from fear for himself and his brother to fear for the man that he loved. Peter's thoughts froze for near a minute and then immediately they began to scramble all around his head, trying to find some way to get loose, some way to protect both Caspian and Edmund…he didn't know if it was even possible for Susan and Lucy to bring Caspian to England, and part of him hoped not, but he couldn't help but feel as though he would lose one of two people that he cared deeply for…his brother or the love of his life. A tear sprang to his eye and he tried to keep it back, but it was no use, he couldn't hide the small drop of hot, salty water that rolled down his cheek as he thought of the pain and suffering of those he loved.

"Oh come on Pevensie…you're crying?" The second voice made Peter's blood boil…unlike Miraz, he placed it right away. Even though the man wore a mask Peter knew who it was and suddenly things began to make sense…Burton would have been Miraz's key to the dorm, the way that the Telmarine would have been able to get his hands on Peter and Edmund without causing a scene. Burton laughed as Peter's eyes turned to him instead. "That's right Peter, money really can buy anything…I'm loyal as everything to Creighton, but this offer was just too good to pass up…and you get to me." This time Edmund felt guilt pour through his body. He should have known that the grip that man had held his brother with was something to worry about; he should have known that the way Peter massaged his arm after Mr. Burton let go meant that he had been holding on too hard.

"Again…" Miraz called, and both boys felt the metal crash against their bodies twice more before the men left. Edmund was coughing, unable to suppress it, though the gag muffled his hacks, and Peter began to wonder roughly the same things Edmund had been thinking. _What if Burton had meant to take me then? Edmund would have been left out of this… I could have prevented him from being here at all…_guilt surged through Peter as he thought of his brother. Edmund's grip on Peter's hand had weakened, and Peter was sure it wasn't just his brother's hand that was growing weaker. Peter rested the back of his head against the back of Edmund's and closed his eyes, wishing that there was something he could do to prevent this situation from escalating.

Eventually, Peter fell into a troubled sleep, images of Edmund's broken body and Caspian's alternated in his mind, plaguing him with horrible dreams of their torture and ultimately their death. Through out the next couple of hours, Edmund's hand switched between holding his and letting it go and Peter suspected that every time Edmund let go completely he had drifted off into sleep as uneasy and broken up as Peter's. The older boy couldn't help but wonder if this was harder on him or Edmund – Edmund had been held prisoner before, but did that experience make it easier or harder to have his freedom taken from him again?

"Shh…" Peter awoke from one of his many rounds of sleep by a soft voice and he looked up to see one of the windows in the room was open and from the dark, cloudy sky he knew it was nighttime again, that he and Edmund had been Miraz's captives for one full day. "If you make a sound we'll be caught, be as quiet as you can." He recognized Susan's voice, but in the dark he couldn't completely see her, just her shadow. "You free Peter, I'll take care of Ed." Peter heard soft footsteps and a few seconds later he felt something tugging at the ropes binding his wrists. Soon the ropes fell loose and he felt them being pulled away from hands.

"Heed Susan's warning, remain silent." Peter's heart pounded as person who had cut him free came into view. Caspian reached down and pulled the gag from Peter's mouth, placing a gentle finger over Peter's lips to remind him to be quiet, but Peter couldn't.

"Caspian, no," he whispered hurriedly. "You have to get out of here _now! _Your uncle, he means to kill you, you're not safe here!" Peter pleaded with Caspian to leave.

"Neither are you, just be quiet, alright? I'm not leaving without you."

_**A/N Alright, I'm sorry if you feel that this whole bit and the next couple of chapters are a little rushed, but this whole kidnapping thing was really just a catalyst...so yeah...don't hate me?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Once the boys were untied and the gags had been removed, Susan and Caspian worked together to pull the chains binding the boys off of them. "Come on," Caspian offered a hand to Peter to help him up. "We have to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"How did you-" Edmund started weakly.

"There is no time for that now," Caspian insisted.

"Let's just say Aslan knows more than just Narnia, alright?" Susan tried to pull Edmund to his feet, but the younger boy fell back, trying to suppress a cry of pain. "Ed, are you alright?'

"I'm fine, try again."

"You're not…" Susan shook her head.

"You're right, he's not; they beat him with a pipe," Peter whispered. "I can't say how many times, but a lot more than they hit me…"

"It is alright, Susan, get Peter out, I'll get Edmund." Susan nodded and switched with Caspian, grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him towards the window.

"Greg, Lu, a hand?" Susan whispered, and instantly Gregory and Lucy appeared, offering their hands to Peter.

"No, not until Ed and Caspian are out." Peter shook his head.

"Peter, now's not the time for heroics!" Susan's voice was hurried. "Get through the window _now_, that way once Edmund and Caspian are through we can get out of here right away!" Peter sighed, but found no decent argument towards Susan's proposal. He allowed Gregory and Lucy to pull him through the window while Susan helped to boost him up. Normally he would have insisted on doing it himself, but there was no denying that while he was in a great deal less pain than Edmund, he was still injured. Gregory helped pull Susan through next and she relieved Lucy, who threw her arms around Peter, holding him tightly. He let out a sharp gasp of pain, but didn't ask her to let go, even if it had only been a day since he'd last been hugged by her, it felt like a long lost luxury.

"Help me get him through," Caspian whispered as he lifted Edmund's weak body through the window. Susan, Gregory, Lucy and Peter all helped to pull him to safety, and for the first time, Peter saw how broken Edmund truly was. The boy had a split lip, scratches on his face and blood had seeped through the many rips in his shirt, staining the once white fabric.

"Oh god…Ed…" Peter whispered.

"There is no time for that," Caspian whispered hurriedly, pulling himself through the window. "Someone is coming, I can hear them." Once Caspian was through the window, he picked up Edmund, carrying him bridal style. Gregory helped Peter to his feet and he and Susan each pulled one of Peter's arms around him, helping to support the weight of his wounded body. The group ran as fast as they could into the night, Lucy in the lead, Caspian and Edmund close behind her, Susan, Gregory and Peter lagging slightly behind. They could hear Miraz and his men calling after them, presumably searching, but none of them looked back, that couldn't be risked. As they moved, Peter felt himself growing weaker and weaker.

"Peter, are you alright?" Susan asked, feeling him go more and more limp in her arms.

"Caspian…make sure they don't hurt him…and take care of Edmund, get him to safety, leave me if it'll help them."

"Peter, that's nonsense, we've just come to rescue you, we're not leaving you." Susan hoisted him up a bit, trying to steady him, but it wasn't much help, he was slowly losing more and more of his ability to stand on his own.

"Caspian, I think we need a switch," Susan said. "Edmund's lighter, Greg and I can take him, you take Peter, I'm afraid he's not in much better shape…"

"Alright."

"No…" Peter protested. "Get Edmund to safety!"

"We'll get you both to safety," Gregory whispered. "Don't worry." Peter's eyes began to slip shut and he felt himself being set on the ground for a moment before a pair of strong arms lifted him, one hand supporting his upper back, just below his shoulders, the other through the bend in his knees. His head moved so that it rested in the crook of Caspian's shoulder.

"It is going to be alright, Peter. You and Edmund are going to be fine, I promise." Peter felt Caspian's arms tighten around him as he slipped from consciousness, hearing only the sound of footsteps and labored breathing as the group proceeded.

Edmund had been unconscious nearly since they'd left the building where he and Peter were being held, and Susan and Gregory did the best they could, forming a sort of chair with their arms. Gregory held both of Susan's hands, one behind Edmund's back, supporting him and keeping him as upright as possible, the other beneath his thighs, causing his body to take the position of someone sitting upright. "I think we've lost them," Susan said finally as she stopped to catch her breath. "I'm sorry that we had to bring you into this," she said to Caspian.

"No, you were right in coming to get me…I am glad that I could help, after all, you four came for me when I was in need, did you not? Now let's just get Peter and Edmund somewhere they can get the attention they need." Susan nodded and they went to the nearest house. Gregory knocked on the door as loudly as he could, trying desperately to wake the people inside.

"What could anyone possibly want at this ungodly hour?" A man came to the door looking very disgruntled and Lucy jumped into action.

"Please sir," she begged, tears welling in her eyes. "My brothers…they've been hurt, we really need to get them to a hospital, you have to help us, please!" The man looked behind her at the five older children, two of whom were unconscious.

"My god…what happened?" The man's wife appeared behind him.

"I'm not sure, but these boys need help, go wake Paul, we'll need the truck as well if we're to get them all to the hospital." The woman nodded and a few seconds later a young man whom Susan presumed to be their son appeared, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Soon they were all piled in the truck and car, on their way to the hospital. Susan and Gregory held Edmund in their laps in the backseat of the truck while Caspian sat beside Peter in the car, Lucy in the front seat.

"It is going to be alright," Caspian whispered again in Peter's ear, hoping that the unconscious boy could hear him. "You are going to be fine."

_**A/N Alright, so I know that their escape seemed a little...easy...but again, that wasn't really the point...the point was to get Peter into Caspian's arms.**_


	13. Chapter 13

When Peter woke up it didn't take him but a second to recall what had happened. He was in a hospital bed and a large white bandage was wrapped around his chest and stomach. He groaned as he opened his eyes, meeting the light for the first time in several hours. "You are awake…" Peter looked immediately to the side as he heard Caspian's voice and saw the prince sitting in a chair that had been pulled up right next to the bed.

"Where's Edmund?" Peter asked worriedly, his eyes darting around the room in search of his brother. He move to sit up, but Caspian but a gentle hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"Don't worry, your brother is fine; he lost a lot of blood and he's going to be a bit off for a few days, but he's going to recover; he's in another room, sleeping. Your sisters, mother and Gregory are all sleeping as well."

"So Ed's alone?"

"No, a friend of his from school is with him…"

"Is it Jack?" Peter asked hopefully, sinking back into the pillow, relieved.

"Yes." Caspian nodded and Peter felt calm. If Jack truly cared for Edmund then his brother had to be in good hands. "Miraz and his people are taken care of the, professor telephoned the police…and the doctor said that you are going to be just fine as well, how are you feeling?"

"Odd…" Peter let out a deep sigh. "Why did you come?"

"Your sister's came to me, they said that you and Edmund were in trouble, they asked me for help and after all that you did for me it wasn't a hard decision to make…"

"He would have killed you, Caspian…"

"He would have killed you too, and it was not your fight. I am sorry that you got dragged in to this, it never should have happened." Caspian shuddered slightly as he looked down at Peter, trying not to see the bruises and cuts still visible on the boy's face, shoulders and arms.

"Don't worry about it," Peter shook his head. "It's in the past."

"That's true, I just…he shouldn't have gotten through, if I had just killed him when I'd had the chance this never would have happened and you wouldn't be lying here right now-"

"And I never would have seen you again." The words left Peter's mouth without his permission, flooding past his lips before he'd had a chance to think them over. Caspian just looked questioningly at Peter, who let out a deep sigh, knowing that he now had to fix his slip up. "I mean you're a good friend Caspian…it's hard to leave people like that behind in Narnia, knowing that you're never going to see them again, so in a way I'm glad that I got the chance to see you again…I'm just sorry that Susan's moved on, I mean in all fairness she was justified, she didn't think you were ever going to come back in to her life, you were more of a gateway, letting her get to know that romance wasn't always a bad thing, so I guess in a way that's…never mind, I'm just rambling…" Peter let out a deep sigh.

"It's alright, you've been through a lot." Caspian nodded, smiling slightly as Peter closed his eyes for a second.

"Thank you for coming to help…I have trouble saying that, I know, but it needs to be done, thank you for saving my life."

"It was only at risk because of me," Caspian reminded him solemnly. "It would have been wrong of me not to come."

"You're so noble…" Peter sighed. "You always seem to know just what's right and what isn't."

"I guess that is part of what makes me able to rule…" Caspian shrugged. "Look, you should be getting some rest, it's been a long day for you."

"I've just had some." Peter shook his head. "I want to talk with you."

"Alright," Caspian nodded. "What is it that you would like to talk about?"

"How is everyone?" Peter asked, moving so that he had a better view of Caspian.

"Trumpkin misses Lucy a bit, Trufflehunter is the same as he was, badgering about…Aslan's disappeared again, but that is to be expected of him-"

"Tell me how you've been." Peter interrupted Caspian, not even masking how little he cared about the other's happenings at the moment. He wanted to know about Caspian. "Have you moved on from Susan?"

"In a sense…" Caspian shrugged. "I cannot really say what there was or was not between Susan and I, but it is definitely gone now if it was ever there at all. The people are looking to me to take a wife, but I do not feel as though this is the right time in my life for that."

"Why not?"

"I am too young, too confused, and still ignorant about many things; I do not want to make a mistake and take the hand of the wrong person." Peter nodded in response, not completely trusting himself with his words. "What about you? Is there someone in your life?"

"There is, in a way…" Peter shrugged. "Not someone that I'm involved with, just someone that I'd like to be someday, but I don't think that it can happen."

"Anything can happen; after all, you got to Narnia did you not?"

"That's true…" Peter let out a deep but ragged sigh, as his breathing was a bit labored due to the beatings he had endured. "Look, I don't want to tiptoe around this anymore." Peter but his bottom lip and reached his hand up, resting it on Caspian's cheek. "Since this well may be the last chance I get to tell you this I don't see any reason why not, at least this way I can move on."

"Peter…" Caspian could feel what was coming and shivered slightly at Peter's touch.

"Please let me finish…Caspian, I'm in love with you. I would like to be able to say that I have been since I first saw you, but you and I both know that the first time I saw you I tried to kill you…and a few times after that as well, no…" Peter sighed. "I think that I realized it when the witch had you entranced. At any rate, now you know." Peter pulled his hand away and turned to the side, blinking back tears. He didn't like that he had told Caspian, but it had to come out now or fester inside of him forever.

"I wish that you had not said that Peter…" Caspian sighed. "For it makes it impossible now for me to deny that I feel the same way."

"What?" Peter rolled over slowly, ignoring the pain in his side from the moving. Caspian answered Peter by standing up, leaning down and capturing his lips briefly in a soft kiss. Peter bit down on his lip gently as Caspian pulled away, both boys unable to take their eyes off of each other.


	14. Chapter 14

"Eddie…god, I'm so sorry…" Jack pulled his chair still closer to the bed and pushed some of Edmumd's hair from his face with the hand that wasn't holding Edmund's. He leaned forward and gently kissed the boy's forehead, trying not to wake him. "I hate seeing you hurt like this…please don't be angry with me, I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Jack ran his fingers over one of the bruises on Edmund's wrists that had been left by the tight ropes. "I wish that I knew why this happened, I wish that you could tell me everything…I've felt that there's been something you're not telling me and now I know that's true, but why can't you, Eddie? What are you hiding that's so sinister that it caused this to happen to you?"

"You're more than friends, aren't you." Jack started as he heard a small voice behind him and turned around to see Lucy standing there. "You're in love with him aren't you." She didn't ask Jack the questions, but stated them as though she knew they were true.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm more perceptive than you think, Jack, it's hard to explain, but I know things." Lucy smiled and walked closer to Jack and Edmund. "Maybe if you kiss him he'll wake up and it'll be like one of the fairy tales mum and Susan used to tell me before bed."

"Lucy, I think that you've got the wrong idea, Edmund's my friend, I care about him, but that's really it…" Jack looked at the little girl in awe.

"Then why did you kiss his forehead? Why are tears budding in your eyes? Why did you call him Eddie? He doesn't let anyone call him Eddie, and besides, Peter didn't get that upset when his best friend broke his arm a few years ago, I think that I've got quite the right idea."

"You can't tell anyone…" Jack sighed.

"I never said that I would." Lucy grinned. "Come on now, just kiss him, I won't look if you don't want me to."

"Look, this isn't a fairly tale, he's asleep, if I kiss him he'll wake up and then he'll just be in pain…it's probably better that he's asleep."

"But what if he's having bad dreams? You came after he fell asleep, he doesn't know that you're here, I think that it would make him feel better to know that you are."

"How did you get so wise?" Jack sighed. "You're so small but you seem to know so much…I suppose it runs in your family? Edmund seems wise beyond his years as well."

"I guess it's a Pevensie trait." Lucy giggled. "Come on, I want to talk to him anyways and I'm sure that he'd much rather wake up to you then me, after all, I've woken him tons of times and he never seems to like it." Jack nodded and moved closer to Edmund, kissing him softly.

"Come on Ed, it's time for you to wake up."

"Jack?" Edmund muttered, opening his eyes slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too." Jack smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm angry with you." Edmund sighed.

"I was hoping that you had forgotten that…but it doesn't matter Eddie, I'm not going, alright? I don't know what wisdom you possess, but I realized a bit after our fight that there was a reason I've never won an argument with you in the last year or so and really it's just because you're smarter than I am." Jack bowed his head. "So if you say it's not my fight then it's not my fight." Edmund smiled and sat up slowly, holding his arms out to Jack, who met him in a warm embrace. Edmund kissed the side of Jack's neck as they hugged and then rested his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"I love you…I know that maybe this isn't the right time to say this, but I was so torn up about the idea of you going to war because of how much I care for you."

"Oh…shhh, come here." Jack rubbed Edmund's back, not daring to kiss him again with Lucy in the room.

"Thanks for coming…" Edmund let out a deep sigh.

"Can you tell me what happened Ed? I mean you were kidnapped; badly injured and I've got no idea why…" Jack sighed. "If I'd known…maybe I could have been able to prevent it."

"There's nothing that you could have done…" Edmund shook his head. "And I'm afraid that I can't tell you about this…it's just…I don't think that you would understand." Edmund looked away from Jack, chewing at the inside of his cheek nervously.

"Look, it wasn't just this, something's been on your mind since you returned from the holidays and I've been wanting to ask but you seemed like you were trying not to think about it, and then this happened." Jack squeezed Edmund's hand. "What could you possibly be hiding that I wouldn't understand?" Edmund felt Jack's hand on his cheek, drawing his gaze back forwards. "What's got you turned away from me like this?"

"Jack, please don't ask me to explain, you'll think that I'm crazy…"

"Think you're crazy? I already think you're crazy…" Jack smiled slightly.

"No, you'll really think I'm off my rocker…I can't tell you Jack, because I can't lose you and if I try to explain this, I will…but I can promise you that nothing like this is ever going to happen again, alright? I'm not going to get hurt, it's been taken care of."

"Can you at least tell me who the boy with Peter is?"

"Caspian, he's a family friend."

"Then why didn't your mum seem to know him?"

"We met him while we were living with the professor, she's never met him."

"Look," Jack let go of Edmund's hand. "Ed, I know that you're lying to me, alright? And if it really would be better for you not to tell me I suppose that I have to deal with that, but please don't tell me lies. Is this Caspian involved in whatever it is that you can't tell me about?" Edmund just nodded, looking sadly at Jack.

"Look, I love you, and when the time is right I will tell you everything, if we get lucky I may even be able to show you, but for now…yes, Caspian is involved in it and I've no idea how long he'll be staying but please, you can't ask him about this, or anyone else…just wait for me?"

"I will." Jack nodded. "God Ed…you would be so much easier to walk away from this if it were anyone else but you."

"Look…let's not talk about this, alright?" Edmund took Jack's hand again. "When I'm ready I'll explain everything, I'm just not there yet."

"Alright." Jack nodded. "I'm just glad that you're safe, oh…and I thought you might be wanting shi back." Jack took something from his pocket and handed it to Edmund.

"My tie…where did you get this? I thought I'd lost it when…you know…"

"They sent it to your sisters as proof…but then Susan took Lucy off in such a hurry that they left it with me."

"Thanks." Edmund smiled warmly up at Jack, glad that the boy was with him even knowing that there were secrets between them – or more one big secret that had the power to change many relationships.

_**A/N Alright, it was their turn...**_


	15. Chapter 15

"There's one thing that I just don't understand," Peter bit his bottom lip as he caressed the soft skin on the back of Caspian's hand with his thumb. "Why did you kiss Susan?"

"It is simple," Caspian shrugged. "She kissed me, there was no sense in snubbing her and after all, everything worked out, didn't it?"

"I suppose." Peter nodded. "You're going to have to go back, aren't you?" Peter let out a long, deep sigh as Caspian nodded. "How long have we got?"

"I will stay until you make a full recovery." Caspian sighed. "I would stay longer, but-"

"Narnia needs you." Peter nodded in understanding. "Just…just love me while you're here then, will you?" Caspian nodded again, placing his lips to Peter's forehead. "I wish that we had longer."

"As do I, but there is nothing that we can do." Caspian bowed his head, upset that he couldn't tell Peter exactly what he wanted to hear. "But as you said, while I am here I am all yours." Caspian took Peter's hand and massaged it gently.

"How did all of this happen? I was sure that Sopespian killed him…"

"Aslan told us that there was a glitch…" Caspian sighed. "Miraz, he was not dead, he dragged himself away from the battle and he got sucked through a painting to England and well…he was able to get the proper medical attention. That is how he was able to get you I guess, I am just really, really sorry Peter, if I had known that you were in danger, I would have protected you before it got this far…" He ran his fingers over one of the cuts on Peter's arm and Peter looked up at him in love.

"Caspian, you wouldn't have had to do that, I-"

"Had it sorted?" Caspian smiled slightly. "Peter, you were tied to a chair, beaten, gagged…you were in terrible shape, if you had it sorted than I am my uncle."

"Caspian, you're nothing like you're uncle." Peter shook his head and sat up. "But I will admit that I needed your help." He smiled slightly. "Thank you for that…really."

"You are welcome," Caspian pressed his forehead against Peter's. "You know I would not have let you die, not while there was something that I could do to stop it, I just wish that there was something that I could have done to keep you from getting as hurt as you did, to keep Edmund from taking all of those beatings, to-" Peter quieted Caspian by putting his hand on the back of the Prince's head and pulling him in to a strong kiss. Caspian's arms wrapped around Peter, pulling him as close as possible without causing him to call off of the bed and once the kiss ended, Peter's chin rested on Caspian's shoulder. "What was that for?" Caspian smiled as he let his hand smooth Peter's hair repeatedly.

"To keep you from feeling guilty. Everything that happened – none of that was your fault. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent what happened to us and there's nothing that you can do to give us more time together, we'll just have to take what we can get and make the most of it."

"You are perfect, you know that?" Caspian sighed, his whispered words brushing against Peter's neck. "You are smart and stunning and you think of others…" Caspian pulled Peter back and looked in to his eyes, pushing some of the dark blond hair from the boy's face. "So broken."

"I'm not broken." Peter objected, shaking his head. "I was, but you're back…that's what I need."

"Well I am glad that I could help." Caspian smiled and placed another soft kiss on Peter's lips. "Do you know how hard it was? If you had not been gagged I do not think that I would have been able to control myself, I believe that I would have kissed you the second that I saw you, before I untied you even…" Caspian sighed and took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you? If you wanted too, I mean…"

"The gag, god…nothing so painful should have been between your lips, it hurt you, I could tell...but removing the fabric from your mouth gave me time to think about how bad of an idea it really could be to kiss you…" Caspian sighed. "You could have hated me forever and it could have been worse than that…if you had been psychology indecent from what Miraz had done to you…me kissing you could have bumped you over the edge, I did not know and I did not want to risk it; your well being was more important than how I felt about you romantically."

"Well I wouldn't have minded." Peter smiled slightly at Caspian, his eyes shy.

"I know that now, High King, I am sorry." Caspian bowed his head in shame.

"Look, don't call me that, I'm Peter…or even Pete if you like. We're in England, neither of us are royalty here, we're just boys like everybody else."

"Alright." Caspian nodded.

"Lie next to me?" Peter asked the question abruptly and Caspian looked quite taken aback.

"I am sorry?" The prince eyed Peter in surprise.

"My apologies…I mean…I just kind of wanted to be closer to you…" Peter trailed off, turning red from embarrassment as he avoided eye contact with Caspian.

"Is that allowed? Is there even room?"

"I dunno if it's allowed, but I see no reason why not and we can make the room, I think if we're close enough it will be fine, I just fell kind of alone and you're right there but…I dunno…I just feel like I need you closer to me, to know that you're real and not just my imagination."

"Why would I be your imagination?"

"I've had so many dreams that you came back to me, so many dreams where you told me that you loved me, that you wanted to be with me forever…I just want to know that this is real."

"Alright." Caspian nodded and stood from the chair he had been sitting in. He waited for Peter to scoot over to the edge of the bed before getting in next to him. Both boys sat up and Caspian casually draped one arm around Peter's shoulders. Peter put his head on Caspian's shoulder and let out a sigh. "Are you alright? Is everything ok?"

"It's perfect." Peter nodded and Caspian kissed the top of his head. "You're tired, aren't you."

"I am." Caspian nodded. "And you are weak, perhaps we should both try to get a little rest?" The dark haired boy eased down on the hospital bed, gently pulling Peter with him until they were both lying down. Caspian wrapped his arms gingerly around Peter and the blond snuggled into Caspian's body. Sleep came quickly to both boys, and Peter's was far deeper than it had been since he had left Narnia; with Caspian's arms around him, he felt completely safe, not to mention content, for the first time since he had been back.


	16. Chapter 16

Caspian's Dream (Flashback)

"Your highness…" Trumpkin entered the room where Caspian sat, going over maps, placing the occasional pin in the uncharted territories of the land.

"You can call me by my name, Trumpkin." Caspian smiled as he looked down at the dwarf.

"Your highness…" Trumpkin spoke again, the trace of a grin on his lips. "You have visitors."

"I am a bit busy at the moment, do you suppose that it can wait? Offer them something to eat and drink, I willsee them in a bit…"

"No, your highness, with all due respect, I believe that it is urgent…"

"Alright then, show them in." Caspian stood to receive his guests, but he nearly fell over again when he saw who it was. "Susan…Lucy…and…guest…what are you doing here?"

"This is Gregory," Susan said matter-of-factly. "He's my boyfriend, but that's not important." Susan took a deep breath and Caspian could see that she meant business.

"Sit down, you seem to be quite distressed…" Caspian gestured towards the chairs in the office.

"No, that's quite alright." Susan nodded. "Look…there's something that you need to know." She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I mean…oh god, this is kind of hard to explain." Gregory took Susan's hand as she began to breathe heavily.

"It's alright Su," he whispered. "You explained it to me and I believed you, you can do it." He kissed her cheek gently, gave her hand a squeeze and Caspian could see just how much he loved her from those few, small gestures. "I believe in you."

"I know you do." She took a deep breath, nodding. "Look…Caspian…this is about your uncle."

"He is dead…" Caspian looked at Susan seriously.

"Well that's just it…" Susan sighed. "He's not."

"What do you mean?" Caspian's eyes grew wide and even Lucy couldn't deny that a slight but of fear had found their way into his dark eyes.

"He found a way into England, Aslan explained it, I'll tell you just how later but…right now what's important is that…um…" Susan gulped, having difficulty getting the words.

"If I may," Gregory cut in and Caspian nodded. "Sir, this man, your uncle I suppose he is?" Susan nodded and Gregory continued. "He's got Peter and Edmund."

"W-what do you mean?" Caspian froze as he heard those words. How was that possible.

"He's taken them prisoner, Caspian…in exchange for you." Susan let a small tear roll down her cheek and Gregory pulled her into his arms. "Miraz…he says that he will kill them unless we give you over to him…and then he'll only kill you…"

"Do it." Caspian spoke almost immediately and Susan could see the obvious fear in his eyes. "If he has Peter…and Edmund then you have no choice, do you?" _How could this be happening? I was trying to forget him, I was trying to forget his eyes, his face, his name…why did this have to happen? _

"No, Caspian…what we need is your help. You don't have to give yourself up, I think that, with any luck at all, we could rescue them…I mean…well I'm not terribly unintelligent, Lucy's brave, Gregory's up for anything and you're strong…if anyone can help us, it's you…"

"Please?" Lucy interjected. "They're my brothers! They've sent us Ed's tie…I'm afraid that they're going to get hurt and I really don't want that."

"I will help." Caspian nodded. _How could I not…if Peter's life is on the line…and even if it were just Edmund…_ "How bad do you think it is already? I mean how long has my uncle had your brothers?"

"I don't know…since last night." Susan shrugged. "I just hope that they haven't hurt them."

"I am afraid that if my uncle has him there is little hope for that…" Caspian sighed. "We should go quickly, I do not want him at risk any longer than he has to be."

"Him?" Lucy looked at Caspian oddly, deciding against telling Caspian that really no time was passing in England while they were here.

"Them," Caspian realied his mistake and amended it as quickly as possible. "I meant them…Edmund and Peter." He put Edmund's name first to alleviate suspicion.

"Yes." Susan nodded. "Alright, Aslan said that he would help us get back, but we have rings just in case…god, I hope we're not too late."

"We won't be." Gregory put one arm around Susan's waist. "Your brother's are going to be fine, I promise."

"They will be." Caspian nodded. "I will try to help you rescue them, but if worse comes to worse, I will stay behind, I will do what Miraz asks of me, their safety is more important."

"We'll burn that bridge when we come to it," Gregory said. "For now…let's just go?" Everyone agreed, Caspian worrying along with everyone else over whether or not it would be too late.

**o.o.o**

Caspian awoke from his dreams as he felt Peter stir abruptly beside him. "Something's wrong…" Peter looked worriedly at Caspian. "Edmund…I can hear him, listen." Caspian held his breath and sure enough he heard someone crying out loudly.

"How do you know that it is Edmund?"

"I've heard him cry before, I've heard him scream…more horrible things have happened to him than anyone else I know. Come on, we have to go to him."

"Peter, you can't, you are too weak."

"Then you can help me," Peter snapped, moving to get out of bed. "If Edmund's in pain I'm going to be there for him." Caspian helped Peter out of bed and across the hallway to Edmund's room where his mother, Lucy, Susan and a doctor all stood around Edmund, trying to wake him up. Edmund was screaming and sweating, writhing on the bed, his face contorted in pain.

"Peter, what are you doing out of bed?!" Their mother asked.

"I heard Ed screaming," Peter sighed. "He won't wake up?" His mother shook her head in response to Peter's question. "He needs Jack."

"He doesn't need anyone outside of this family." Helen shook her head. "We can take care of him."

"No, we can't." Peter shook his head. "We can't even wake him up, we-"

"We WILL manage." His mother's voice was firm and resolved.

"I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NEED SOMEONE WHO ISN'T FAMILY!" Susan and Peter screamed at the same time. The siblings looked at each other and then at their mother. "Where's Jack?" Peter asked quietly.

"He's on a cot in room 307." Helen sighed and sank into a chair while Caspian when to go get Jack.

"Does Edmund need Jack for the reason that I think he does?" Susan whispered the question to Peter who just nodded in response. "I don't like to see him like this…" Susan sighed and Jack came bolting into the room, Caspian lagging behind. Jack ran to Edmund's side and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ed, baby, it's me." Jack placed his hand on Edmund's cheek and took the boy's hand with his other. "Please, wake up, it's ok now, I'm here, come on." Jack's words and gentle touch seemed to slowly pull Edmund from his hellish nightmare. The boy shot upwards and right into Jack's waiting arms. Jack held Edmund tight, smoothing his hair, rubbing his back, whispering words of comfort to him.

"Don't let it happen again, please, please, please – don't let them hurt me anymore!" Edmund sobbed, burying his face in the crook of Jack's shoulder.

"It's alright Ed, I'm here, I'll take care of you; I-I love you."

_**A/N alright, so I have**_** to apologize, posts might be a bit sparse this weekend because I have graduation and all...**


	17. Chapter 17

"You do?" Edmund gulped, sniffling loudly.

"Yes." Jack nodded. "I do, I love you Edmund, I wanted to tell you when you told me, but…I dunno…I just didn't." He kissed the top of Edmund's head. "I was terrified when I heard that you were in the hospital."

"I…I…" Edmund choked on a sob and Jack pulled him in closer.

"It's ok, Ed. You don't have to respond right now, you're shaken up. I just wanted you to know that I felt the same way."

"I'm so, so, so scared." Edmund shook, his arms practically squeezing the life out of Jack. "I'm sick of being tied up and beaten until I'm in so much pain that I wish I were dead." Edmund's tears soaked Jack's shirt, but Jack didn't shy away at all.

"I'll take care of him," Jack said to the rest of the Pevensie family. "You can go back to sleep." Helen nodded and took Lucy's hand. She didn't seem too happy that someone else was the only comforting her son, but there wasn't anything that she could do about it, Jack was what Edmund needed and even an overprotective mother could see that.

"So they're in love?" Susan whispered to Peter, who shrugged in response. The two older Pevensies and Caspian watched as Jack kissed and comforted Edmund. "Just look at them, they're adorable." Susan squeezed Peter's hand as Jack eased Edmund into a lying down position. Edmund pressed his body as close to Jack's as he could and Jack held him close, kissing the corner of Edmund's mouth before softly whispering again.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Jack soothed. "Don't worry, this right here is my vowing not let you go until you wake, maybe not even then."

"Jack, I don't know how to thank you," Edmund sniffled, crying softly still.

"You don't have to, Ed, just try and get better, I don't like seeing you in pain." Edmund just nodded and snuggled in closer to Jack, closing his teary eyes.

"Peter, you should get back to your room and get some rest," Susan advised.

"I will take him," Caspian nodded. "It would be wise of you to do the same." Susan nodded and turned to go to the spare room where her mother, Lucy and Gregory were fast asleep, her mother and Lucy on one cot, Gregory on another. She climbed into the cot next to Gregory, not wishing to be alone in the cot that Jack had vacated, and though he was asleep, Gregory's arm moved to drape loosely over her waist, giving her a sense of security that comforted her as she fell asleep. "Come on," Caspian stood, offering Peter his hand. Peter nodded, allowed Caspian to help him to his feet and then let the dark haired boy help him back to his room.

"Stay with me?" Peter asked as he got back into bed, pulling the blankets around him. "I'm afraid to be alone."

"Of course you are." Caspian nodded and took his place on the bed next to Peter. "You've been through quite a lot."

"They hurt him so badly Caspian, so badly…" Peter's face crumpled up and within a seconds, Caspian's arms were around him, holding him as tightly as he dared. "They him so hard – he's been through so much already with the Witch and all, he didn't deserve this!"

"No one does, Peter. It is wrong to take away the freedom of another person, especially in such a circumstance as this." Caspian gently pulled Peter's head into the crook of his shoulder and let the boy cry.

"It's horrible, you know, to hear your brother being beaten, hear the blows, hear him whimper, hear him cry, know that he's in pain and be unable to do anything about it…" Peter trailed off, sniggling as he spoke, his voice slightly shaky with sobs.

"It is alright, he is safe now."

"That's just it, he should have been safe before, I thought that we were, but a teacher at our own school, someone that we respected, someone we trusted…" Caspian tried to calm Peter by placing soft, warm lips just below Peter's left ear, but it did little more than send shivers up Peter's spine. "He grabbed me few days ago, you know. He grabbed my arm and he wouldn't let go until Edmund found us and made him. I should have seen the red flag, I should have reported it…then maybe none of this would have happened."

"Peter, this was not your fault, you have to know that." Caspian kissed Peter's cheek, then his forehead, nose and finally his lips. Peter closed his eyes, willing himself to become completely carried off by Caspian's kiss. Peter's arms hung loosely around Caspian's neck while Caspian's right arm remained wrapped around Peter's waist, holding him close. Caspian's left hand rested on Peter's cheek, his thumb caressing the soft, tear stained skin as the kiss deepened.

"I love you," Peter whispered quickly before pressing his lips back to Caspian's. Caspian hesitantly parted Peter's lips with his tongue, hoping that he wasn't taking things too fast for Peter's fragile state. Peter did not object and he opened his mouth slightly, granting Caspian entrance. As Caspian's tongue gently massaged the inside of Peter's mouth, the blond began to calm down, soothed by Caspian's gently demeanor.

"I love you too, Peter." Caspian broke the kiss and looked into Peter's clear, blue eyes, his hand still resting gently on Peter's cheek.

"Why do our lives have to be so complicated?" Peter sighed, wiping his eyes on the bed sheet. "Why do I have to love you so much? Why do I only get to see you when one of us is in danger? It's just not fair! Why can't I just be with you!?"

"I do not know, Peter, but Aslan has a reason for everything, I am sure that he knows what he is doing."

"What if he didn't mean for us to fall in love? What if we broke the rules and we're being punished for it?" Peter bit his bottom lip. "What if he knew how I felt even before I was sure of it and that's why I'm not allowed in Narnia anymore?"

"I am sure that is not why." Caspian shook his head. "If that were Aslan's game then he would not have permitted me to come back for you." With his right hand, Caspian brushed a few strands of loose hair from Peter's eyes.

"Do you suppose that he knows about us?" Peter asked softly.

"I suspect that Aslan knows everything." Caspian nodded. "And I believe that his knowledge includes our love for each other." Peter just nodded and allowed Caspian to hold him in a warm, loving embrace. "I find it hard to believe that anyone could not know of my love for you, King Peter." Caspian whispered the words softly into Peter's ear and the blond felt his heart racing.

"You know exactly what I want to hear," Peter breathed his words quietly against Caspian's neck, just loud enough for them to be heard.

"I know only that you have captured my heart and that I would do anything for you." Caspian gently guided Peter to lie down on the mattress, and arms around each other, both boys drifted off. That night all four Pevensie children slept well, sake in the arms of someone who loved them be it a mother or a lover.

_**A/N Sorry for the slow update, I got home from my **_**all night grad party at 6:00 am, fell asleep around 6:45, woke up around 3:30 and had birthday stuff until just now!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Peter?" Peter was pulled from his sleep by a soft voice whispering in his ear.

"Mm?" Peter let out a soft moan and opened his eyes slowly. He rolled over and smiled as he Caspian lying next to him. "God…I thought you were a dream."

"Nope, still here the next morning." Caspian smiled and kissed the corner of Peter's mouth. "I woke you because I wanted to know…what if your mom finds that I have slept beside you."

"I honestly don't care." Peter shook his head and snuggled closer in to Caspian. "It's not like we have much time…I don't care what my mother thinks at this point, I love you, that's what matters."

"Alright." Caspian nodded, the hint of a smile on his lips. "You can go back to sleep, I just did not want for you to get in to trouble."

"I don't want to go back to sleep." Peter sat up slightly and shook his head. "Could you just…hold me?" Peter gulped, worried that he was coming on too strong.

"Of course." Caspian nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position before wrapping his arms around Peter. "I heard you, you know, last night."

"What?" Peter looked at Caspian, confused.

"You did not know? You were talking…" Caspian looked slightly uncomfortable. "You were muttering, when I tried to wake you, you stopped…"

"What was I saying?"

"You were begging some nonexistent person not to hurt Edmund, it was not terribly loud, but you were squirming and you had your arms behind your back, wrists crossed as though they were tied." Caspian put his hand on Peter's chin and drew the blond's head on to his shoulder. "Were you dreaming?"

"I don't know…" Peter sighed. "I don't remember it, but that seems like the only explanation…thanks for trying to wake me."

"It was no trouble, you seemed really worried for him…shows how much you care, you are a very loving brother, Edmund is very lucky…as are Lucy and Susan." Caspian's friendly hold on Peter tightened a little bit as he drew his lover closer.

"Not as lucky as I am." Peter shook his head and sighed. "I haven't been nice to them, not as nice as I should have been…and Ed, he was still wonderful to me, he did everything he could to keep me happy, to get me out of my slump…he was the only person that I told about you…about how I felt for you and he didn't care, he just told me that he wished I didn't have to get over you, that there was a way I could see you again…and he told me about Jack." Peter nuzzled Caspian's neck slightly.

"They really are a pair." Caspian smiled. "But you and I…we are just a little bit better." Caspian's lips gently grazed the top of Peter's head, causing Peter to blush slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Peter shivered slightly against Caspian and Caspian pulled the blankets up around them. "You know, a little sore, but happy."

"I have something to tell you," Caspian smiled slightly and placed a soft kiss on Peter's lips. "You are gorgeous, Peter. Your eyes, your face, your body…" Caspian kissed Peter's neck and more shivers ran up Peter's spine. "I love you," Caspian whispered into the blond's ear.

"Why are you so nice to me?" A pained expression crossed Peter's face.

"Because, Peter, you deserve it; you may not think much of yourself, but I hold you in very high regard – I did even before I felt anything out of the ordinary for you."

"But you challenged everything…" Peter could not deny that he was a bit confused by what Caspian was saying.

"I respected you, that does not mean that I believed you to be always correct." Caspian smiled, giving Peter's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Turns out you were right," Peter sighed. "Every time…with the attack on the castle to the one on one duel…I should have listened to you from the start." Peter rested his head back on Caspian's shoulder.

"Why didn't you?"

"I let my feelings get in the way." Peter sighed again. "I wanted to impress you, I wanted to show you that I was strong, determined and courageous."

"I already knew all of that." Again Caspian kissed the top of Peter's head. "You had already saved Narnia once, you did not have to prove anything to me, you would have shown greater courage by stepping down, by listening to others."

"I know that know." Peter hung his head, clearly ashamed. "But I…it's too late, what is done is done and Ed's paying for it."

"You are too," Caspian gently ran his ringers over one of the bruises on Peter's shoulder. "So much hurt, so much pain…" Peter silences Caspian by lifting his head and capturing the boy's lips in a passionate kiss.

"God, how many times can I say 'I love you' before it gets old?" Peter asked as he pulled away from the kiss, biting his lip in a shy, captivating manner.

"It will never get old." Caspian gazed at Peter, a distinct look of love in his eyes. "I fear you can not say it enough before I have to go."

"Don't remind me." Peter brushed some of Caspian's thick, dark hair from his face before resting his hand on Caspian's soft cheek and drawing him into a deep kiss. This time neither boy broke away aside for small air breaks every so often and soon Peter found his hands sliding underneath the white shirt that the professor had lent Caspian. Caspian longed to run his hands all over Peter's body, but the cuts, gashes and bruises made him more than hesitant. "You won't hurt me," Peter whispered, gasping for breath, his hands resting on the warm skin on Caspian's back. "If you do, I'll let you know."

"Are you sure?" Caspian looked skeptically at the blond.

"Please, Caspian, just touch me" Peter re-entered the kiss and before long Caspian's hands were running down his sides, over the large bandage. Caspian gained more confidence from Peter's stoicism and put more of himself into the kiss, making it deeper and more aggressive. His tongue pressed against the roof of Peter's mouth as his hands tightened around the blond. Caspian eased down onto the bed, pulling Peter on top of him so as not to cause him any pain. As Peter allowed himself to submit entirely, Caspian's hands gripped his bare upper back just above the bandage, pulling Peter as close to him as possible. Caspian tried his hardest to stay in control, to keep his senses and not become more aggressive than Peter could handle in his fragile state, but the friction between them was making it hard.

"If we keep this up I think I will lose my mind…" Caspian pulled away, looking at Peter and breathing heavily, their faces only an inch apart.

"And if we stop I know I'll lose mine." Peter closed the gap between them, capturing Caspian's lips with his own. As the kiss intensified, the boys became so lost in each other that neither one noticed the figure standing in the doorway, watching them.

_**A/N I'm sorry if this seems to be getting a little lagging, but hopefully it will pick up soon...I think there are probably 8 chapters, give or take a few, left...so hang in there? I'm sorry it's getting boring...**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Ahem?" Susan walked over to the boys, who immediately jumped apart when they heard her.

"Susan…I can explain, I promise!" Peter looked at her, both pleadingly and terrified.

"Peter, it's alright…you don't have to." Susan shook her head, smiling gently. "This doesn't come as a surprise to me…what with the way you acted," she gestured at Caspian, "when you were informed of Peter's kidnapping…it was kind of obvious, and you Pete…" Susan shook her hand, still smiling. "Edmund told me that you've been calling out Caspian's name in your sleep some nights, so really it was only a matter of time once you were both in the same world."

"You…oh…" Peter sighed, hanging his head in slight embarrassment.

"Anyways, what I really came to tell you, and you can stop blushing now, boys, is that you, Peter, can be released from the hospital today if you promise to take care of your injuries." She smiled. "Of course you'd have to go back to school, but it's only a mile from here, you could come see Edmund after classes and Caspian…well I don't really think what he does is much of my business."

"How much longer are they going to keep Ed?" Peter asked, looking at Susan worriedly.

"Until his wounds get a little better, maybe three, four more days…but after that he has to get some kind of therapy…he had another one of those dreams last night and Jack had to hold him for almost half an hour before he calmed down…there was hair stroking, kisses and tears…it was actually really cute, though I can't say mom was too happy about it."

"Why?" Caspian asked, looking at her curiously.

"She didn't know…well none of us knew really, that Edmund was in to guys and I'm not sure she's quite settled with it yet." Susan shrugged. "You might not want to let her know about you two just yet…it might push her over the edge."

"Alright." Peter nodded. "So is Edmund alright though? Now I mean?"

"He's ok…I can't deny that I'm worried about him, he's been hurt so much and it's starting to get to him."

"What if he sees some sort of psychologist or whatever and they get through to him and he tells them about Narnia?" Peter looked a little worried. "I mean they'll think he's completely insane!"

"That's not going to happen," Susan shook her head. "He's smarter than that, and I don't think that Jack will let him do anything that they will regret…did you know about those two? They're really in love…" Susan sighed. "I honestly didn't think Edmund capable of such…but now…"

"I knew." Peter nodded. "I didn't know how much they cared, but I knew…anyways, you said something about getting out of here?" Peter smiled.

"Oh…yes, if you're ready, I'll go and get the doctor, ok?" Peter nodded and Susan left.

"Look…" Peter turned to Caspian. "You're not going to leave just because I'm out…"

"I said full recovery, and that is what I meant." He smiled and touched Peter's cheek gently with his fingertips. "I am not ready to leave you just yet anyways…then again I am not sure that I ever will be, but that doesn't mean that I will have to at some point."

"I love you…" Peter sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Caspian's. It didn't take very long for their lips to find each other, even with their eyes closed. "I wish you didn't have to go." Peter sighed as they pulled away.

"Well I don't yet, so let's not worry about it, alright? Now…you are getting out of here, right? So where does that put me?"

"Edmund's bed at school until he gets better, then I haven't a clue." Peter shrugged. "But I'm not sure that it matters, we'll figure it out."

"I know." Caspian gave Peter another soft kiss before hopping off of the bed.

"Alright, Pevensie, looks like you're good to go…just don't forget to change the bandages, alright? I gave the materials to your sister." The Doctor smiled as Peter put on the clothes that his mother had brought for him.

"Thank you, sir." Peter nodded. Once he was fully dressed, he and Caspian headed towards Edmund's room. It was empty except for Jack and Edmund, who were both sitting on the bed. Jack's arm was around Edmund and Edmund's head rested in the crook of Jack's shoulder.

"Shhh," Jack put a finger to his lips with the hand that wasn't loosely draped of Edmund's arm. "He's sleeping." Peter and Caspian nodded, moving closer before speaking.

"How is he?" Peter asked, taking a chair next to the bed.

"I don't know…" Jack sighed. "Just when I think he's doing better he's crying and screaming again…I just wish that I could help him."

"You are helping him," Peter shook his head. "Don't you see it?"

"No…I mean I wish that I could prevent him from even having to enter the dreams…I thought that if I didn't let him go at all he would feel safe, but it didn't work." Jack sighed.

"Thank you so much for putting this much energy into making sure that he's alright…" Peter looked at Jack, genuinely thankful. "If he didn't have you there's no telling how much worse off he would be right now."

"I don't understand…" Jack sighed. "Everyone…well you and Susan and Lucy, keep telling me that he's been through so much and I just don't know what that means. I know that he has a secret, that you all do, and I know that you're not a family friend…at least not in the way that they pretend you are," he gestured to Caspian. "Ed told me that there was something big, but that he couldn't tell me about it yet and that someday he might be lucky enough to show me, but I don't know what that means…"

"Look…" Peter sighed. "I would love to tell you, I really would, but I don't really think that it's my place, when Edmund feels that the time is right, you'll know everything."

"I know." Jack nodded. "I just can't help but feel that if I knew what was going on I might be able to help him better."

"Tell him that," Peter said. "Maybe he'll tell you, but really, I can't…it wouldn't be right."

"Tell who what?" Edmund opened his eyes sleepily and looked around.

"Nothing, Ed." Jack kissed Edmund's forehead. "Go back to sleep, you need it."

"Ok." Edmund nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling back in to Jack's shoulder.

"You really are good for him." Peter smiled. "Look, I have to go back to school, set a few things in order. I'll be back this evening, do you think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah…could you um…could you maybe get some of my work for me?" Jack asked.

"I will." Peter nodded and stood to leave, Caspian behind him, but turned around at the doorway. "Jack, I meant what I said just now, everything, Ed really needs you."

_**A/N Alright, I'm posting this so fast because I'm not going to be home tomorrow and I'm not sure how much I'll be online thursday, so I wanted to get this up before I'm darting about...hope you enjoy?**_


	20. Chapter 20

"So this is where you live?" Caspian asked as Peter unlocked the door to his and Edmund's dorm room. The beds were still unmade and his paper on _Les Miserables_ was still on the desk; everything was just as it had been.

"Yeah…I'm sorry it's not cleaner, it's just that your uncle didn't exactly phone in advance to let us know that he was coming." Peter sighed as he looked around the untidy room.

"Do not worry about it, a messy room would not change how I feel about you." Caspian smiled and walked over to Peter. He wrapped his arms gently around the boy's waist and drew him into a soft but short kiss.

"It feels so weird to be back here…I mean it's only been a few days but it feels like longer, so much has happened." Peter slid out of Caspian's arms and walked towards the door. "I have to go speak to the headmaster, you can come if you like." Caspian nodded and followed Peter out of the dorm building towards the main office.

"Ah, Mr. Pevensie, it's good to see you back." The secretary smiled at them. "You can sit if you like, the headmaster shouldn't be busy long.

"Thank you." Peter nodded his head and both boys sat down, waiting only a couple of minutes before the headmaster called them in.

"Peter," the Headmaster began. "I am terribly sorry about what happened to you…I've really no idea how we could have missed the red flags with Mr. Burton and I don't know how to express my apologies for letting him get that far…we always knew he was a bit odd but we never suspected that he would aid in the abduction of a student."

"It wasn't your fault." Peter shook his head and Caspian put his hand on Peter's knee out of the view of the headmaster. Peter reached down and put his hand on top of Caspian's.

"How is your brother?" The Headmaster asked.

"He is…recovering," Peter sighed. He couldn't come clean with the headmaster and admit that Edmund had been in a situation similar to this before. "He's a bit more injured than I am, but I think he'll be back soon enough, he's strong."

"And who is this with you?"

"This is my friend Caspian…he's going to be staying with me for a bit, until Edmund gets back because I'm not really comfortable being alone yet."

"Alright…" the headmaster nodded. "Caspian, eh?"

"My parents were a bit odd," Caspian smiled and shook the headmaster's hand with his free one.

"I understand that." Headmaster Burgess nodded and smiled. "But really, there was nothing in Mr. Burton's past that would have led us to believe that he was dangerous…he has no criminal record…" Headmaster Burgess sighed apologetically.

"Money changes people," Peter sighed. Everyone assumed that the kidnapping had been for ransom – and in a way it had been, it just wasn't a monetary ransom.

"Yes, it does." Headmaster Burgess nodded. "You can resume your classes, make up work for you and Edmund is exempt, and as soon as your injuries clear up, your starting position on the fencing team is waiting for you…under the supervision of Mr. Dumas now." Headmaster Burgess looked through the notes on his desk. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Edmund's friend Jack Andrews asked me to pick up his assignments…he's staying with Ed until he's better, they're very close, but Jack didn't want to get too far behind."

"Oh yes, I received word from his parents that he would be out for a bit, I was not aware of his reasons though, it is good to know that Edmund has a friend with him."

"Yes sir," Peter nodded. "Where can I pick up the work?"

"I'll get you a list of his teachers, hold on." Peter squeezed Caspian's hand while the headmaster compiled the list.

"Are you ok?" Caspian whispered, looking at Peter worriedly.

"I'm fine," Peter chuckled. "Just a bit tired, you worry about me too much." Peter turned Caspian's hand over his knee so that the back of Caspian's hand now rested on Peter's thigh and their palms were touching.

"Just making sure." Caspian nodded. "Wouldn't want you too tired."

"Alright, here's the list, and good luck!" Headmaster Burgess handed Peter a piece of paper and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir." Caspian and Peter stood, no longer holding hands, and left the room together. "Ok," Peter sighed as he looked over the list of teachers in his hand, most of whom he'd had. "Let's get Jack's stuff, stop by the mess hall for dinner, go by the hospital for a bit and then call it a night, how does that sound?"

"It sounds good to me." Caspian smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Peter nodded. It didn't take them long to gather Jack's work, but when they got to the mess hall, they were practically mobbed by curious classmates.

"Is Ed alright?" Edmund's friend Chris and Liam were the only boys who stuck around after Peter said that he wasn't going to talk about the kidnapping. "We don't need details…we just want to know if our friend is ok…" Chris bit his bottom lip as he and Liam took their trays and sat down with Peter and Caspian, both looking very worried.

"He's going to be, yeah." Peter nodded, taking a bite of his salad. "He's a little banged up, but he's gonna be fine."

"Good." Liam sighed. "It's just we heard that you two were missing and Jack said something about a ransom letter and Edmund's tie and the next thing we heard you were both in the hospital and Jack just took off…He was so worried about Edmund." Liam shook his head. "I've never seen a guy that worked about his friend, it made me wish I were closer to both of them."

"They are good friends," Caspian agreed. Peter nodded; from what Edmund had said, the four of them, Jack, Edmund, Chris and Liam hung out, but Ed and Jack were best friends and Liam and Chris were close.

"So…who are you?" Chris asked casually, looking at Caspian.

"Caspian, he's a family friend." Peter shrugged, not bothering to explain the strange name.

"Ah." Chris nodded and the conversation fell silent, Caspian and Peter eating as quickly as they could so that they could get to the hospital and back before it was too awfully late.

"Look," Peter spoke to Liam and Chris as he finished his meal. "We're going by the hospital to take Jack some work, do you want us to say anything to either of them?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "Tell Ed that we hope he gets better soon and them both that we miss them."

"And that we hope they come back soon," Liam added.

"Will do." Peter nodded as he and Caspian stood up. "Edmund's lucky to have friends like you guys."

"Yeah, well, he's a good friend to us too." Liam smiled and Peter and Caspian left to go to the hospital, Peter feeling slightly down; he had been mean to all of his past friends earlier in the year and once Caspian left he was going to go back to being friendless.

_**A/N Alright, so I had someone approach me about Jack finding out about Narnia and I don't think that I'm going to put that happening in this story, but if I were to write a sequel that was more centered around Jack and Edmund would that be of interest to anyone?**_


	21. Chapter 21

When they got to the hospital, Edmund and Jack were on the bed, sitting up, eyes closed, lips locked. Jack was gently stroking the hair on the back of Edmund's head and Edmund's hands were around Jack's waist. Peter smiled at Caspian and put Jack's work on the chair near the bed. "I think Ed can wait for Chris and Liam's words until tomorrow," he whispered to Caspian so as not to bother the pair. Caspian just nodded and followed Peter out of the room. They went into the waiting room and said goodnight to their mother, who was waiting until the nurse kicked her out to go home. She was still clearly getting used to the idea of Edmund and Jack being together, but the constant frown she had worn earlier was gone, and she hugged her elder son gently, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you're doing better." She kissed the top of his head gently. "I was so worried."

"I know, I'm sorry." Peter smiled at her. "Anyways…I'm really tired so Caspian and I are going to go back to the room and sleep, seeing as Ed's bed'll be empty for a few more days."

"That makes sense." She nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"In the evening." Peter nodded. "After classes."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight." After that Caspian and Peter left, deciding to walk the mile back to school seeing as it was a fairly nice evening.

**0.0.0**

"I love you," Caspian breathed as he and Peter slammed the door of the dorm behind them. Not bothering with the lights, Peter nodded and pulled Caspian in to a deep kiss. Caspian's arms snaked around Peter's waist, still aware of the injuries just beneath the boy's shirt. Peter's hands wound themselves quickly through Caspian's hair and within seconds Caspian was pressed up against the wall of the dorm. Peter's lips drifted from Caspian's mouth to his neck and he gently kissed the warm skin on the boy's throat. Caspian, motivated by Peter's actions, let out a soft sigh of content.

"I love you too," Peter smiled at Caspian, completely out of breath, and Caspian pulled him back into the kiss. Peter's body pressed against Caspian, grinding his hips against his lover's, ignoring the minor pain from his injuries that the contact caused. Gently, Caspian lifted Peter and carried him over to Edmund's bed. "No, not that one, that's Ed's." Peter shook his head and Caspian walked a couple feet further to Peter's bed, silencing the blond with another kiss. He set Peter down and gently eased on top of him, being careful not to crush him.

"The second that I am hurting you, let me know," Caspian whispered in Peter's ear. Peter nodded and put his hand on the back of Caspian's neck, drawing him back into the kiss. A few seconds later, Peter's fingers were tugging upwards on the hem of Caspian's shirt. Instinctively, Caspian sat up slightly, allowing Peter to pull the shirt off over his shoulders and throw it to the ground. Peter gasped slightly at the sight of Caspian's toned chest, but squeaked a second later as Caspian carefully flipped Peter to the top. Peter and Caspian looked at each other for a second before Peter nodded, silently urging Caspian to take his shirt off. Caspian's hands rose to the button's on Peter's shirt and he began undoing them quickly, revealing the clean white bandage still wrapped around Peter's torso. Seeing the bandage caused Caspian to hesitate momentarily, but Peter put his hands on top of Caspian's, helping him to undo the buttons. As Peter's shirt joined Caspian's on the floor, Peter lay down slowly, his bandaged chest pressed against Caspian's, his lips catching the tender area just below Caspian's collar bone. After Peter placed a few gentle kisses on Caspian's chest, the Telmarine stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked, looking at Caspian worriedly.

"No." Caspian shook his head and placed his hand on Peter's cheek, subtly caressing the blond's soft skin. "I just thought that you were tired."

"I am," Peter admitted, shrugging.

"Then there will be plenty of time for this later," Caspian kissed Peter's lips softly but quickly. "If you are tired you should sleep."

"I only have so much time with you," Peter shook his head. "I don't want to waste it."

"You won't." Caspian gently guided Peter down so that they lay side by side on the small bed. "I will hold you, I promise." Caspian pulled Peter's head slowly onto his chest and put his arm around the boy, tightening his hold slightly as Peter snuggled in to him.

"Thank you," Peter smiled, closing his eyes as Caspian pulled the blankets up around them. "I'm glad that you're here, I don't know how I'd be able to deal with all of this if you weren't."

"That does not matter," Caspian whispered, his lips gently grazing Peter's forehead, "because I am here and I am not going to leave until I know that you are alright without me."

"I'll never be alright with out you," Peter muttered as he slowly fell asleep. Caspian didn't know how to respond to that, so he pulled Peter a little closer and sighed quietly. Peter was going to have to learn to be alright with out him, just as he was going to have to learn to be alright with out Peter. He wished more than everything that they could stay as they were now forever, but it just wasn't possible; he had responsibility, he had a country to rule and he knew as well as Peter that they would both have to learn to manage without each other; that they would have to move on. Caspian accepted the truth in his mind, he had since he had first seen Peter again, but his heart was having a little trouble coming to terms with the inevitability of the future of their relationship. The prince felt Peter's breath become softer and steadier, and knowing that the boy was asleep, Caspian finally let a slow, silent tear roll down his cheek and on to the pillow.


	22. Chapter 22

The several days passed by quickly, Peter recovering quickly, going to classes, meals, and after a couple of days, fencing practice again. In the evenings, they would go to visit Edmund until he was released four days after Peter. Then Edmund rejoined Peter and Caspian in the dorm room, Caspian sleeping on the floor…should anyone ask. Peter was happy with Caspian, Edmund was happy with Jack, Susan was presumably happy with Gregory, though the boys didn't see too much of her or Lucy in the couple days after they had left the hospital.

"Peter?" Caspian came up behind Peter as he did his homework one night almost two weeks after Peter had resumed classes.

"Yeah?" Peter put his pencil in his text book to mark his place, smiled and stood, wrapping his arms around Caspian's waist and kissing him softly. "Is everything alright?" Peter noted the serious expression marring Caspian's features.

"Peter, I fear that it is time for me to return to Narnia…" he took a deep breath and Peter stepped backwards, the smile on his face instantly disappearing as Caspian spoke.

"No." Peter shook his head. "No, it's not time already…"

"It is." Caspian nodded solemnly. "You are well, Edmund is well, your family is healing, you are no longer in danger…it is time for me to return to where I am needed."

"No." Peter shook his head again, this time trying to swallow back tears. "No, I still need you, I'm still recovering, we all are!"

"You have been fencing at your best, your grades are up, your energy is up, Edmund is fine…Peter, you may think that you need me, but you do not." Caspian bowed his head, afraid to look Peter in the eye, afraid of seeing the boy that he loved hurt.

"I don't want you to go." Peter whispered so softly that Caspian barely heard him.

"I do not want to go either, but you and I both know that I must, it is my duty." Caspian walked forward and took Peter's hand. "You will find someone else, someone who loves you as you deserved to be loved, someone who will not have to leave you after such a short time together." Caspian kissed the back of Peter's hand softly.

"Please, don't leave me." Peter threw his arms around Caspian and held on as though he would never let go; as though he were trying to make Caspian stay forever in his arms.

"I wish that I did not have to Peter, you know that, but we both knew that this time would come…I have already prolonged it far more than I should have, you have been well for days now, and my country is going to need me."

"I need you." Peter spoke the words against Caspian's shoulder as he buried his head in the slight curve of Caspian's neck. "I love you."

"Despite that, you are just one person, Peter. Narnia is a whole country, and they depend on my return…" Caspian kissed the top of Peter's head, though he knew that the action would make no difference in the situation. "This situation…it is unfair, but we have no choice."

"I know…" Peter sighed, pulling away slightly. "Maybe that's what hurts the most; that we never had a chance, we were impossible from the start...you and I…we were never supposed to be." Peter looked sadly in to Caspian's dark eyes.

"Don't you see Peter? We weren't impossible…we happened. We got a second chance to tell each other how we felt, we got to hold each other, to kiss each other, to tell each other how in love we were…if we weren't supposed to be, even that much never would have happened." Caspian brushed some of Peter's hair out of his face and kissed him softly.

"It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all…" Peter whispered slowly, looking lovingly at Caspian.

"What?" Caspian looked at Peter, slightly confused.

"It's from a Tennyson poem, it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all…or something like that…I mean I just shoved it to the back of my mind, but now I definitely understand it."

"That is beautiful," Caspian nodded. "And true." He sighed.

"When are you leaving?" Peter asked, not sure if he even wanted to know the answer to the question he had just asked. He feared being alone again, falling back into the slump he had been in where nothing mattered to him, where nothing could bring a smile to his face.

"Tomorrow morning." Again, Caspian found it difficult to look at Peter, he hated to be doing this to him, but the prince had no choice in the matter.

"Ok." Peter nodded and bit his bottom lip. "I want you to make love to me…just once, before you go." Peter put his hands on Caspian's shoulders and kissed him passionately. "I love and I don't want to go through the rest of my life never knowing what it would feel like." Caspian just nodded and pulled Peter to him, kissing him aggressively. Shirts were slowly removed, then pants and after a fair bit of passionate kissing, the two boys tumbled to the bed, unsure of where one ended and the other began. "I love you so much," Peter whispered as he wrapped his arms around Caspian.

"I know," Caspian nodded, returning Peter's embrace with a soft kiss. "I love you too."

"How are you getting back?" Peter whispered the question quietly.

"I am going back to the professors and we are going to try the wardrobe…but if that does not work I will use the rings as your sister's did to come and get me."

"I wish that I could come with you," Peter sighed, resting his head in the crook of Caspian's shoulder. "

"I know…but Aslan said…"

"I know what Aslan said and I am going to respect it, I just don't like it."

"Neither do I." Caspian kissed Peter again and held him close. It wasn't long before both boys, slightly worn out from their physical farewell, fell asleep in each others arms.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

When Peter awoke the next morning, Caspian was gone, his body replaced with a folded piece of paper. Edmund was asleep in the other bed, having come in late after hours spent with Jack. Peter gulped, switched the light on, and began to read the letter.

**My Dear Peter,**

** I have no idea how to say goodbye, and I knew that I could not do it in person. I am sorry for leaving while you were sleeping, but again, I do not think that either of us could take the pain of a proper farewell. Everything that I want to tell you can be summed up in what I am about to say. I love you, Peter, more than anything, and I always will, no matter how much distance, or even time, separates us. Furthermore, I wish for you to find someone, do not give up on love after me, Peter. Find someone else, but do not settle for anyone who will love you even a little less than I did, for you deserve to be loved unconditionally, as I have and will continue to love you. I will love you until the day that I die and all that I can ask of you is to remember how much I care for you just once each day. Knowing that you love me too makes it harder to say goodbye, but it is better than pining away for the rest of our lives, not knowing. Remember that.**

**Love forever, **

** Caspian.**

Peter felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him as he fell back on the bed, finally letting out his tears. Edmund held him tight and Peter allowed his sorrow to come forth. "I love him so, so much," Peter choked the words out.

"I know Pete," Edmund nodded, his face twisted with pity for his brother. He wanted to say that he knew how Peter felt, that he understood his pain, but Edmund couldn't even begin to think about what he would be feeling in this situation…if Jack left him with no chance of return. "I know."


	23. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a couple of days, and I'm sure that you don't want excuses, but you're getting them anyways. My computer situation is as follows: at my moms house I have internet on my laptop, so I write my documents there, post from there, and it's no problem…however, at my father's house my laptop does NOT have internet, only the family computer, so I write on my computer, put the files on a jumpdrive, and upload them once a day or whatever as is needed…two days ago my jumpdrive decided that it had had enough, and now it's dead, the end, sayonara sweetheart…meaning that, until I am back at my moms house, I have absolutely no way of getting my chapters on to fanfiction, well, at least until I buy another jump drive, which won't happen until the weekend. LUCKILY I will be back at my moms house tomorrow, however I have long, horrible work hours this week, and as a result not much will get posted I fear. The rest of the summer, however, my hours are normal and early, so I'll be home in the afternoons and evenings and posting should go back to how it was, once every day or so…thank you so much for bearing with me through my stupid technological issues, and don't worry, I have not given up on the story!**

**-Em!ly **


	24. Chapter 24

Peter decided to stay in bed that day. It was Saturday, so he didn't have classes – there was fencing later, but it was an evening practice so he had 10 hours before he had to go. He had stopped crying after the first several minutes, but Edmund didn't leave his side all morning, sitting upright while his brother lay down, staring blankly at the wall. "Ed?" There was a knock on the door and Ed stood up.

"I'll be right back, Pete." Edmund patted his brother's back and pulled the blankets around Peter. "Hey." He opened the door and smiled weakly at Jack, who looked worried.

"Are you alright? You weren't at breakfast, so…" Jack asked, placing his palm on Edmund's cheek, rubbing the skin. "I don't like that face…it makes my heart sink."

"You're sweet." Edmund walked into Jack's open arms, accepting the offered embrace. Jack kissed the top of his head and patted his back gently.

"What's wrong baby?" Jack asked as Edmund stepped out of the hug, looking at his boyfriend.

"Peter's upset…" Edmund sighed. "Caspian had to go back home…they broke up because they wouldn't be able to see each other again and Peter knew this was coming, but he's still crushed."

"It's just Spain…" Jack looked confused. "Right? I mean his accent pretty much says it all, I mean it's still possible to get to him…right?"

"Look…Jack…" Edmund sighed. "This is just another one of those things that I can't explain to you yet, but Caspian's gone and he isn't coming back. Peter knows that, and it's killing him."

"Oh god…" Jack sighed, pushing past Edmund and walking towards Peter. "Pete, are you ok?" He sat on the side of the bed and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "God…I can't imagine how hard this is for you, if I lost Eddie I think I'd die." Peter didn't say anything. "Look, if there's anything I can do-"

"Hold Edmund," Peter whispered. "Wrap your arms around him and promise him that you will never, _ever _let him go." Edmund and Jack both looked at Peter, confused. "Do it," Peter nodded. "DO IT!" This time Peter practically screamed. "Do you love him?" Peter sat up and stared at Jack.

"Oh god yes." Jack nodded.

"Then you will never let him feel what I feel right now…if you would ever let him go through this than I can't imagine that you love him."

"Edmund, come here." Jack took Edmund's hand and pulled him on to his lap.

"You don't have to do this just because Peter told you to…just because he's having a rough time doesn't mean that-"

"Edmund, look at me." Jack shook his head and put his hand on Edmund's chin, pulling the boy's gaze towards him. "I will never, _ever _leave you. I know that I said that I would go to war, but then you were hurt and that killed me and if I were to ever be somewhere else and something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to live with that." Jack kissed Edmund softly. "I love you Eddie, and I'm never going to force you to be alone."

"I know." Edmund nodded. "I can tell when you look at me like that." Edmund leaned down and kissed Jack softly. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to either…leave you, I mean."

"Good." Peter nodded. "That's the way it should be."

"Pete…I'm so sorry." Edmund slid off of Jack's lap and put his head on his brother's stomach. "You'll get a second chance, just like the letter said, you'll find someone who will love you like he did, the way I love Jack." Edmund took Jack's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Go be cute," Peter rolled his eyes.

"No." Jack shook his head. "Pete, we're here to make you feel better." Jack got off of the bed. "I'll bring some food up, Pete, want anything in particular?"

"I'm not hungry…"

"O…k…" Jack sighed. "Ed? What about you, anything in particular?"

"You know what I like." Edmund smiled and Jack bent down, giving Edmund a quick, conservative kiss.

"I do." Jack nodded and left the room. Edmund rolled over and looked at Peter.

"Pete?" he rested his chin on his brothers shoulder. "You're going to be alright, right? I mean I know that whatever you're going through is at least 10 times worse than what I can imagine, but Caspian…he wouldn't want you to be like this, he would want you to get out of bed and pick up the pieces of your life."

"I know…but it might take awhile." He sighed. "I love him, you know? It's hard to just let that go and bounce back."

"Dad would be proud of you Pete."

"Thank you." Peter rolled over and looked at Edmund. "You're lucky."

"I know." Edmund nodded. "Look, maybe this isn't the best thing for you to be talking about right now."

"No, it makes me feel better to see you loved." Peter smiled slightly.

"You're loved too, you know." Edmund's gaze was serious. "Just because he's not here doesn't mean that he doesn't love you…that letter showed so much…the way he was holding you when I came in last night…he loves you, he's just not allowed to be with you."

"I know." Peter nodded.

"Ok…" Jack backed through the door, his arms laden with food. "I got everything completely fattening for Peter and I got this for you." Jack kissed Edmund and handed him a plate with eggs and bacon on it.

"I love you," Edmund whispered, smiling. Jack just kissed him again quickly before setting the rest of the food on Peter's desk.

"Ok Peter, what do you want?"

"I'm not hungry." Peter shook his head. "I'm gonna go, actually. Fencing."

"That's not for hours, Pete."

"Well I think I'll just grab a shower and walk around…thanks though." Peter got out of bed, grabbed a towel, a change of clothes and his fencing things, and left the room.

**o.o.o**

"Mr. Pevensie, are you alright?" Mr. Dumas greeted Peter as he showed up at fencing. Two of the members were already sparring and three more were getting ready.

"I'm fine, long night." Peter shrugged.

"Alright, duel winner, they're near done." Mr. Dumas pointed towards the two boys sparring and Peter nodded, walking over to them.

"Damn it!" Liam, Edmund's friend and alternate on the team tripped as his sparring partner won the match. "Oh…hey Pete…I guess you're up next?" Liam looked slightly upset that he had lost.

"Couldn't you take it easy on him once Jennings?" Peter asked, putting his mask down and reading for the fight. Peter moved in on the offense, but Jennings blocked him. "Either I'm getting worse or you getting better," Peter sighed as they entered their third minute of evenly matched combat.

"Or you did not know who it was that you were fighting." Peter pulled his mask off only a second after his opponent.

"Caspian…how…"

"Shh." Caspian moved closer to Peter and put on slender finger over his lips. "Your sisters went to the Professor's with me; the wardrobe didn't work, the rings didn't work, Lucy suggested somewhere else might be a better place for me and she's always right, so-" Peter cut Caspian off by kissing him passionately, ignoring the fact that they were being watched by several people. "Thank your brother's friends…they set this up so that I could surprise you," Caspian wrapped his arms around Peter as they broke the kiss mutually.

"I love you." Peter whispered.

"I love you too."

_**A/N Alright, that is the end, contrived, I know, but it was that or a sad ending. I am writing a sequel though, it's going to be centered around Jack and Edmund and the strain that Edmund's secrets puts on their relationship…so yeah, go read that if you want! Oh, and that's going to be called I Will Write It Down and Always Think Of You. By the way, the title for both of the stories are lyrics from the same song. The sequel is up now...or should be.  
**_


End file.
